Lyoko Championship
by Mr.Evil
Summary: The game of Lyoko is the most Popular and Serious Virtual GameSport out there today. Will our heroes of Team Kiwi be able to defeat the other teams and claim Victory in the Lyoko World Tournament? Yumi Ulrich Sissy, Odd Sam, Aelita Jeremy. And heartbreaks
1. Team Kiwi

Chapter 1: Team Kiwi

Now as the group appeared in the ice realm, Jeremy says into his calm link. "Ok we don't have much time, so let's do what we always do and deactivate that tower. The tower is right in front of you, but on my scanners there are a few Krabs around it as well."

"No sweat," Odd replied. "Just download our vehicles and we will be there in no time."

"Doing just that," Einstein of the team answers as the three vehicles appeared in front of them and Aelita got on the hover board and they took off.

After a small time of crossing the icy land, on Jeremy's computer three red signals appeared as he says. "Watch out behind you, three Hornets are coming."

Ulrich looks behind him to see the three flying pest. "I will handle them, you two get Aelita to the tower."

"Good luck Ulrich," Yumi replied as Ulrich turns around and heads right at the Hornets as the other two speed towards the tower.

As they continue to head towards the tower, Jeremy says. "Hurry up, we are running out of time."

"We are doing our best, this is getting pretty hard," Odd replies as they see the Krabs in front of them, shooting their lasers at the group.

"Where is Ulrich?" Yumi asks.

"He should be there shortly," Jeremy said as the screen shows two more red signs. "You have to be kidding, now two Mega-Tanks are aiming right at you."

They look to see they are surrounded by three Krabs and two Mega-Tanks. "We should have expected this to be harder than usual, but that just means more target practice."

"Remember to protect Aelita, we can't do this without her," Yumi reminds the crazy teammate.

"I know, but it isn't going to be easy."

Just then, the Mega-Tanks fire as the two were able to dodge, but their vehicles were hit.

"Laser-Arrow!" Odd yells as he shoots and hits the target, blowing up the target as Yumi is blowing the laser fire from the Krabs. Then she throws her fans, it hits one of them but the other one misses as they both return.

"Nah nah, can't hit me," Odd gloats as the creatures focus on him.

"Hurry to the tower Aelita, we can take it from here," The Goth girl tells her pink hair friend as she nods and heads off.

Then she throws her fan once again and destroys the other Krab but the third one fires at Odd and hits as the Tank aims right at the cat teammate.

"This is going to hurt," He calls out as out of nowhere, three Ulrich's surround the Tank as one of them yells out.

"Impact!" Then jumps and slams his sword into the eye, then jumps back as it is destroyed. "Don't tell me you started without me."

"Stop gloating already Ulrich," Yumi replies as they all focus on the last Krab, which is getting a bit nervous from five to one.

"Laser-Arrow!" Odd cries out once again as he fires three arrows and destroys the last creature and Aelita makes it into the tower.

"I hope we have made it in time," Jeremy points out as in the tower, Aelita makes it to the top platform and puts in the code LYOKO. Then the screens around the tower fall as the announcer says.

"And the winners, by a close point five seconds are, Team Kiwi!"

Then you see on the large screen **Team Kiwi, Winners!**

The audience cheers with signs saying **Go Team Kiwi** and **We love you Team Kiwi**, as across the room the other team comes out of their pods looking annoyed at their lost.

Then the winners come out of their pods as they all walk up to the front and take their bow. The cheers and applauds only grow from it as the announcer continues. "Because of this Victory, Team Kiwi is now heading to the Lyoko World Finals with the other four top teams in the world."

Again, the audience cheers.

Now back at Yumi's home, there is a large celebration in their honor with a large banner that says, **Congratulations, Team Kiwi!**

The group is resting on the couch, drinking in celebration as Odd says, "See, told you that Kiwi would be a great name for our team."

"Well, I can't believe how fast we have gone up in the ranks. Soon we will be taking on Team Shadow, Team Project, Team Hyper, and Team Sin. If we want to take the Championship, we are going to need to train a lot harder," Ulrich points out.

"Ulrich is right, I have looked up the stats on the other teams. They are going to be really tough to beat." Jeremy adds.

"Well, with you as the Controller, Aelita as the Deactivator and the rest of us as Body Guards. We should be alright." Yumi reassures her team.

"But we still have a few weeks before we head to the Lyoko Championships, so we will train everyday after school for an hour and we should be ready," The team's Controller instructs as they all agree.

"We are representing our school in this and yet we still have to do our homework, does anyone else feel like we are being cheated?" Odd asks.

"There is nothing we can do about it," Yumi replies. "So we need to put that behind us and focus on the match."

"Oh well, couldn't help but try."

"But for now, let's enjoy this party. It is in our honor after all," Aelita points out.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm ready to show off my dance moods," Odd replies, as he gets off the couch and starts break dancing.

The rest of his team looks at him with a confused look on their faces as Jeremy holds out his hand to Aelita. His cheeks grow a little red as he asks. "Would you like to dance Aelita?"

Her face grows a little red as well as she takes his hand and replies. "I would love to."

They walk off as Ulrich looks at his Goth teammate, he was about to say something, but William from their rival team, Team Dark at their school, comes up to her and says. "You were great out their today Yumi."

"Thanks," She replied, but Ulrich comes between them and points out.

"Yumi, it's not a good idea to talk to the rival team."

"Come on Ulrich, our school aren't playing each other at the moment. Your team won fair and square and I just came over to complement Yumi, I know if she was on my team, Team Dark would defiantly be the one representing our school in the Lyoko Championship," Will replies as he holds out his hand. "And also ask Yumi if she would like to dance with me."

She accepts his hand and answers. "I would like that."

They walk off as Ulrich's hand tightens into a fist.

_Why did he have to show up? I was just about to ask her!_

He thinks as he sees Odd pulled off by his girlfriend Sam, so he just sits back down on the couch. That was, until he hears a voice behind him. "Hello Ulrich dear, I loved how you took out that Mega-Tank today. And taking on all of those Hornets by yourself was so very brave of you."

He then looks behind him to see Sissy looking down at him. "Oh, hey Sissy."

She pouts as she sits down next to him. "Come on, is that the way to treat someone that admires your skills?"

He rubs his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Then let's dance, I could request they play the new Sub-Sonic CD I brought with me." She says as she holds out a CD case for him to see.

He then looks at Yumi who is dancing with William and replies. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

Then they both get up as Yumi sees Ulrich walk off with Sissy.

_Strange, why is Ulrich with Sissy?_

She thinks as she continues to dance with Will.

To Be Continue

Hope you all like the Lyoko Championships, but need reviews to continue.


	2. Exhausting

Chapter 2: Exhausting

The party has past as the next day has come, people are proud of Team Kiwi's victory from last night's match as the group is talking to the Principle.

"I must say, I am very proud in the five of you. You already know in a few weeks you will be representing not only this school, but this country as well in the Lyoko Championship."

"Yes sir," They all reply.

"This game does not rely just on your thumbs as many other games these days. This game combines your physical skills and virtual powers in a contest to whose team can get their Deactivators to the towers first while avoiding many obstacles. This game is bigger than Baseball in America, Hockey in Canada and Soccer in Cuba put together, so you are all needed to be in top condition before your team heads off to that tournament."

"I already know that and we are going to after school," Jeremy replies. "We are going to head right to Lyoko and work on a few strategies."

"That is good to know, but that won't be enough," The Principle answers. "You are to report to Jim right after school, then after training you will head to Lyoko. And I don't want to hear anything against it, clear?"

They all look a bit annoyed at his orders, but suck it up as they say. "Yes sir."

"That's good, now head to class. You are all to keep up with your studies with this going on."

They all leave his room as Odd complains. "Dang, it feels like they sucked all of the fun out of it."

"A lot is riding on this game these days Odd, we just need to show we are as good as can be and they will probably relax a bit," Jeremy replies.

"But it shouldn't be this big," Ulrich adds his opinion. "It's not like we need to deactivate these towers to save the world."

"All I know is, they are making us train really hard and we still have to do our school work. Life is too hard as it is," The purple one replies.

Now after school, they are standing in their Gym Uniforms as Jim lectures to them. "Now as you all know, the principle told you that you need more than strategy to win this game, you need physical strength to endure whatever can be thrown at you. The competition will be tough so you are to train with me and that is the reason the Principle has instructed you to train with me after school."

"Is it just me, or does he just go on and on to hear himself talk?" Odd whispers to his friends.

"Did you want to say something to me Odd?" Jim asks as he is looking down on the joking teammate.

"No, what ever gave you that idea?" Odd replies with a nervous laugh and his hand behind his head.

"Now you all drop and give me twenty, and I don't care if you are the Deactivators or the Controllers, no one gets special treatment in my training. Then after that, I want you all to run around the track at least ten times where after we can really start with the training."

Now after an hour goes by, they all stumble back to Jeremy's Dorm as Odd says. "Yup, they're sucking all of the fun out of it."

They all sit down on Jeremy's bed or lye down on the floor as Jeremy sees a small package next to his computer. He walks over to it and says. "Well, that was faster than expected."

"What are you talking about Jeremy?" His pink hair girlfriend asks.

He then opens the Package that holds a CD in a clear case marked **Lyoko Upgrades.** "This disk is given to the ones that are going to the Lyoko World Tournament, it's to help train against the new Creatures they will have just for this contest and modify the characters a bit."

"If it does our homework as well, it sounds good to me," Odd replies.

"So, when are we going to be heading to Lyoko," Yumi asks.

"We should go right now, by the time we finish it should be about dinner time."

Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Odd replies in excitement as he rushes out of the room and down the hall.

"Just mention food and he already has enough energy to take on a fleet of Mega-Tanks," Ulrich jokes.

Now in the Lyoko Room of the school, they get into the four pods and transfer to the Desert Region as Jeremy talks on his headset. "Ok, I am uploading the Upgrades as we speak."

"That sounds great Jeremy," Yumi says.

"I wonder what new kind of Creatures we will be facing," Aelita wonders aloud.

"I don't know, but I know they are going to be a lot stronger than what we are use to," Ulrich answers.

"But just one hit in the eye and they are down for the count, so make them as strong as they want because we can take them," Odd gloats.

"Almost done," Jeremy replies as the bar says 99 then 100. "Finished, now let's see what you got."

Jeremy types and looks through the endless amount of code as he replies to his team. "Well, not much of an upgrade."

"What do you mean Jeremy?" His girlfriend asks.

"Well, Yumi now has better control over her Fans, Ulrich can now call back his sword if we was to lose it, and Odd is now able to carry more arrows them before and gets a small energy shield."

"Look on the bright side, it's better than nothing," Yumi replies.

Then Jeremy looks through more of the code as excitement appears on his face. "Wait, I over looked something; the vehicles are now armed with weapons as well, but only a limited amount."

"Great, new toys to play with," Odd comments.

"What about the new monsters Jeremy?" Ulrich asks.

"I am getting to that," He then looks through the code some more as he replies. "Well, here is want the new enemies will look like."

He presses the enter key as a Creeper, a Tarantula, and a Flying Mantis, appear in front of the group. "They don't look so tough," Odd comments.

"They are a lot more powerful than the old monsters, the Tarantula has a cannon on the end of each of its leg and they can take forty life points with each hit, The Flying Mantis can take eighty point and makes flying mines, and last the Creepers can climb any surface and can take forty life points as well," The Controller informs.

"So what you are saying is, we can't take as many hits as when we face the other monsters," Ulrich comments.

"Correct, this Tournament is going to be a lot harder than I thought. So, are you ready to get started with the training?"

Now later after their training session all, besides Yumi who as already left, are eating a really big dinner, ninety percent of it being on Odd's side. "You think you have enough food their Odd?" His brown haired teammate asks sarcastically.

"Nope, I still need to get dessert after this."

This is going to be a hard few weeks, I wonder how we are going to manage sleep, training, school and a still have somewhat of a personal life," The teams Deactivator asks as she takes a drink of her pink lemonade.

"I don't really know myself Aelita, but I think we will think of a way," Jeremy replies as he eats his green beans while Odd adds his two cents.

"Yeah, how are you two going to go out with all of this happening?"

The two start to blush as Aelita asks. "What makes you think that Odd?"

"No reason, I just love to see you two blush."

The two teammates look away with their cheeks a shade of red as Ulrich finishes up with his dinner, puts his dishes away, and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going Ulrich?" Aelita asks in concern as he just replies in a tired voice.

"I am going to bed early, I feel like I can barely keep my eyes open."

Then he walks out of the door as Jeremy asks his strangely dressed friend. "Hey Odd, is there anything going on with Ulrich?"

"What do you mean?" The teammate asks as he continues to scarf down the mountain of food on his plates.

"He has been acting a little down since yesterday, do you know anything about it?"

Odd seems to try to think about it. "Nope, can't think of anything."

Now as Ulrich is heading to his room, he sees Sissy leaning her back to the door and waiting for him. "Hello Ulrich Dear, I heard from my father that you are going to be training a lot till your team goes to the Championship."

"So, what's that have to do with you?" He asks, in a bit of a mixed of annoyance and sleepy tone.

She pouts at him, removing her back from the wall. "I just brought it up because, I thought you wouldn't mind if I gave you a shoulder massage, because you must be really tense from all of this."

"Thanks, but no thanks Sissy. I just want to go to sleep right now." He replies, walking to the door as she mentions.

"Well, if you let me give you that massage. I can talk to my father to ease up on your training, or less homework on your team. You know I know how to talk to my dad."

Ulrich seems to be thinking about her proposition. "Are you sure that you can make your father ease up on my team?"

She places her right hand over her heart. "I promise Ulrich."

Once again the Samurai of Team Kiwi thinks about her offer and replies. "Alright."

A large smile comes across her face as she grabs his wrist. "My room will be better, what would Odd think if he walked in on it?"

He then nods in agreement as she pulls him off.

To Be Continue

New Weapons, New Monsters, and new emotions, read and review.


	3. A week later

Chapter 3: A week later

True to Sissy's word, the next day they had a meeting with the Principle, he had them have no Homework as long as they still showed for class and Training with Jim shorten to a few runs, push-ups, and chin-ups. But the team is a bit suspicious as how Ulrich isn't his usual depressed self, but he seems to be happy.

A week has gone by with only another week to go as they are training in Lyoko's Mountain Region; Five Tarantulas block the only path across as Odd with Aelita on the Hover Board. "Bombs away!" Odd cries out as he fires the new bomb weapon that is on the bottom of his board and hits right in the middle, taking out three of the five Creatures.

Just then, Ulrich's vehicle jumps into the air as spikes come out of the wheel and lands right on top of the Creature, destroying it.

And last, Yumi's Overwing has two jets come out from the bottom and surrounded by metal. The jets go off, causing the Overwing to fly at mach speed and slams right into the Last Creature and even through the mountain.

Now Odd drops off Aelita by the tower as she enters and enters the code and they all come out of the pods. "So how was it this time Jeremy?" Aelita asks with a lot of hope in her eyes.

He gives his team a thumbs up and replies. "Championship, here we come."

"That is really good to hear," Ulrich says, "Now we can probably take a day off."

"Sorry Ulrich, but we are only going to take a day off the day before we leave. So we can rest up for the Tournament." The Genius of the group answers. "But we are done for the rest of today."

"So how are we going to get my dog to the Tournament?" Odd asks as the rest look at him with nervous smiles.

"You know Odd, Kiwi isn't coming with us," Yumi replies.

"No pets are allowed at the Lyoko Championship," Aelita adds, shocking the strange teammate.

"They should have a loophole in there, Kiwi is our mascot!"

"Rules are rules Odd." Jeremy replies.

"But now I have to find a sitter, but I can't broadcast it. Pets aren't allowed here either."

Then they say their goodbyes to Odd, leaving him alone with these predicaments.

Now as they are going to split up for the rest of the day, Jeremy says. "Aelita and I are going to see that new Sci-fi movie, what are you two going to be up to?"

"I don't know, probably just hang out," Yumi replied as she leans on Ulrich. "Did you have anything planned Ulrich?"

"Nope, see you later love birds," Ulrich replies as they walk off, leaving their Deactivator and Controller bright red in the face.

Now with Ulrich and Yumi as they are relaxing by the Vending Machines, Yumi pushes the button as a drink pops out. She takes a few gulps as she asks, "You are getting very good Ulrich in Lyoko, your sword skills will help us a lot."

"Can we talk about something else besides Lyoko? That's all we seem to do these days," Ulrich replies in a bit of a ticked off tone.

"Is everything ok Ulrich?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I remember when we all use to hang out without a care in the world. But ever since we started playing Lyoko and created a team from it, all we ever do now is train and since we are now heading to the World Tournament, we barely have a chance to have a normal life."

"We can't just go back in time and change what we did Ulrich, so just make the best of it," Yumi replies as they see Sissy walk over to them.

"Hello Yumi, Hello Ulrich dear."

"Hey Sissy, did you want something to drink," Ulrich replied, shocking Yumi a bit from Ulrich's casual chat with Sissy.

"No thanks, I just came over to check on how you were doing," Sissy replies with a smile on her face as Yumi is getting more confused by the minute.

"Thanks, I'm ok."

"I will talk to you later then, see you around," She answers back as she winks and skips off.

"Ok, what the heck was that Ulrich?" Yumi cries out.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just had a chat with Sissy, and you didn't blow her off once. That just doesn't sound right," Yumi rants as Ulrich just looks away from her.

"It's none of your concerned."

Yumi looks a bit shocked from Ulrich's reply, concerned grew on her face as she was about to ask him, but was interrupted as William dropped by. "Hey Yumi," then he notices the reactions on the two faces and asks. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Before Yumi could reply, Ulrich replies in a bit of a stronger ticked off tone. "No, I was just leaving. I bet you two have a lot to talk about."

He walks off as Yumi thinks.

_What is wrong with him, why is he acting so strangely?_

Now with Ulrich in his room as Odd is petting his dog and complains. "I can't find anyone who is willing to take care of Kiwi, you would think people will be lining up to take care of the mascot of the team that is representing the school in the Lyoko Tournament."

But Ulrich doesn't reply, he is just staring at the ceiling until Odd asked. "Hey buddy, are you ok?"

Ulrich snaps out of it and replies. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Yumi troubles again?" Odd asks, but Ulrich snaps back.

"No, everything is fine between us!"

"Ok, just cool down. And maybe the lunch room will be open, you can start with cooling down with a scoop of ice-cream," Odd says as he heads towards the door, but then notices that Ulrich is still lying on his bed. "Aren't you coming?"

"I will meet up with you later, I have a few other things I need to do first."

"Suit yourself, more for me," he replies, leaving his friend on the bed as he heads down the hall.

Now a small time later, Ulrich is in Sissy's room as she is giving him a shoulder massage. "Thanks for doing this Sissy, you don't know how much it actually helps me."

Sissy's cheeks grow a little red from that comment. "It's my pleasure Ulrich, I just want to know how you can get so tense after one day?"

"Just a stressful day, that's all. But where did you learn how to give a massage?"

"I looked at a few books, you never know when stuff like that can be helpful. But I had just learned of a new massage called a back rub, do you want to give it a try?"

"Sure, why not?" Ulrich replies as Sissy adds to him.

"But, if you want to get the full extent of it, you are going to have to take off your shirt."

After this news, Ulrich replies nervously. "Well, I'm not so sure about doing that."

"It's ok Ulrich, you know you have nothing to worry about. The door is locked so no one can just barge in and get the wrong idea."

Ulrich's face then grows a bit red from embarrassment on that comment.

"But I promise, this will really help you relieve your stress better than a shoulder massage. Just try it once and if you don't like it I won't force you to do it again."

"All right, but you promise you won't force me if I don't like it."

She nods her head. "Yes, I promise."

To Be Continue

Slowly breaking up the shows favorite couple is a lot of fun, will these relationships interfere with the performance of Team Kiwi at the Championship? Read and review.


	4. Day off

Chapter 4: Day off

It is the last day before they are sent to the Lyoko Championship; Ulrich seems to be a bit distant from Yumi for this last week and if it wasn't for their training it looks like Yumi and Ulrich didn't spend any time at all together and would just disappear some of the day.

Now it is high noon on a Sunday, they are taking their day off to the fullest extent by just lying around, but at the moment, all besides Ulrich is at the lunch room as Odd says with a larger amount of food in front of him than usual. "I just got up five minutes ago, now I can have breakfast and lunch at the same time."

"Seriously Odd, do you only think of your stomach?" Yumi asks.

"Nope, I also think of what goes into it," Odd replies as he laughs at his lame joke.

"What are we going to do with you Odd?" Aelita asks.

"Well, even though I know it is our day off. We should go over some strategies," Jeremy brings up.

"Come on Jeremy," Odd replies, as he stops eating at the moment. "We will be fine. Let's just deal with it when it happens."

"Besides, don't you think Ulrich should be here if we are going to discuss stuff like this?" Yumi asks.

"Where is gloomy anyway? When I woke up he wasn't in his bed and his cell phone is turned off so I can't get a hold of him," Odd adds.

"He has been disappearing a lot this last week, I wonder where he has been heading off to?" Aelita thinks allowed to her friends.

Now with Ulrich as he is in Sissy's room, she is giving him a backrub with his shirt off as she says to him. "See Ulrich, I told you you would like the backrub."

"I know Sissy I know, you have been telling me that everyday this week," Ulrich replies as his face relaxes when Sissy presses a spot on his back.

She giggles at him.

_This has to be my best plan yet to spend time with Ulrich. Now I just need to ask him out._

"So Ulrich, do you like spending time with me?" She asks.

"Well, you are not as spoiled as I thought you were," He replies as she pouts.

"Very funny Ulrich!"

He then chuckles at her response as he sees her alarm clock on her table. "I got to get going, my friends are probably wondering where I am."

Then as he was putting his shirt back on, Sissy thinks.

_I better do it now, because I won't see him for a while."_

Then right before he was at the door, Sissy asks. "Ulrich, could you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I would love to go to the movies with you and to that carnival that just opened up."

A nervous look appeared on the young boys face as he replied. "I don't really know..."

But before he could say another word, she added. "Please Ulrich, I have done so much for you and your team these few weeks, and you will be leaving for the Tournament early in the morning so I won't be able to say goodbye. So could you just do me this small favor?"

He then looks at the clock as it changes to twelve-fifteen and replies. "Sure Sissy, let's go."

"Really," the young girl response with a large smile on her face as she asks. "You really mean it!"

"Yeah, but I will meet you at the theater, I need to go talk to my team first."

"Ok, I will be sure to pick a movie we will both enjoy," She then rushes out of the room and as soon as she is out of the door and it closed behind her, she makes an arm gesture to show how glad she is.

Now at twelve-twenty, Ulrich meets the rest in the lunch room. "Hey guys," He announces as he walks up to their table.

"Where have you been, Odd has almost cleaned out the cafeteria," Aelita jokes as he sees his roommate still eating.

"Sorry, I just had a few things of my own to take care of," Ulrich replies.

"Well sit down and eat with us," Yumi says as she pats an open seat next to her.

"Well I'm not that hungry, I was just going to tell you guys that you probably won't see me the rest of the day."

"Why would that be Ulrich?" Jeremy asks.

"I just want to take the fullest extent of our day off, so see you guys later," Ulrich responses as he leave the cafeteria.

"Wonder what he is up to?" Yumi ponders.

"Just let him be, if anyone needs a day off it is defiantly him," Odd replies.

Now the rest of Ulrich's day goes on as we see a few scene of Ulrich with Sissy at the movies, you can tell it is a horror flick as she keeps holding tightly onto Ulrich's arm and looks away from the screen.

Then later after the movie, they are at the carnival as you see them ride a few rides together, the photo booth, more rides, then they enter the hall of mirrors as scenes show them laughing at the strange ways they look, that was until Sissy saw herself in the fat mirror and Ulrich had to hold her back from breaking it.

Now later that night, Yumi is running towards the school exit as she looks at her watch. "I can't believe how late it got so quickly, I just hope my mom and dad don't kill me."

But then all of a sudden, something caught her eye as she hides behind a building and looks out to see Ulrich talking to Sissy.

_What is Ulrich doing with Sissy?_

The Goth girl thought as she could hear their conversation.

"Thanks for spending the day with me Ulrich, I had a great time today," Sissy said.

"Your welcome, but I also think that this was just what I needed. The Lyoko Championship Trophy is as good as ours."

Sissy then looks away from Ulrich as she asks in a sad tone of voice. "When you come back, would you still want to be friends with me?"

"As long as you don't make fun of my other friends or be a jerk to others, I don't see why that can't be."

"Ulrich, you don't know how happy that makes me feel," she replies. "You don't know how long I have wanted to be able to spend some time with you."

She then goes up closer to him and says. "I also have something for you."

"What is it Sissy?" He asks, as he is a bit shocked from how open Sissy is being to him.

She then puts her hands on his shoulders and kisses him on the lips, and at that same moment, as Yumi is watching this she grabs the left side of her chest tightly.

_My chest, it hurts so much. It feels like if my heart is being ripped to shreds._

The girl it black thinks as her eyes water from the sight she is seeing. Being so heartbroken, but unable to look away.

Sissy finally breaks the kiss as Ulrich is a bit stunned from what she did. "For luck," was all she said before she ran off back to her room.

Ulrich finally snapped out of it as he thinks.

_Sissy just kissed me, but do I have the same feelings for her as she does for me?_

He then walks back off to his room, as Yumi runs out of the school in tears.

To Be Continue

I love being evil, and heartbreaks are my specialties. Well the Tournament is going to start soon so get ready.


	5. The Tournaments Opening

Chapter 5: The Tournaments Opening

It is the next day as the Team Kiwi team got up very early to fly over to New York City, the place where the Lyoko World Tournament is being held. As soon as they got to the hotel the first thing Odd did was just fall on his own bed in the room that he shared with Ulrich.

Now at the Television station, Team Kiwi is standing with the other teams as the Announcer shouts. "It's what we have been waiting for all year, the Lyoko World Tournament," everyone claps and cheers as he continues. "Yes the Virtual game that let's you have up to five members on your team, this game doesn't test how long you can stare at a screen. It focuses on brain power, strategy, physical strength and speed, and most of all, Teamwork."

"Now to the reason you have showed up today, it is to see the five of the best teams from all over the world before they face off each other in Lyoko, and representing their schools. Starting with last years Champions and here for their second win in a row. From right here in America, AD Tech High's Team Projects!"

Then the light shines down from the ceiling at the team as the crowd goes wild. "The Controller of the Team is Michael Barak, the Deactivator is Jamie Dagda and the position of the Bodyguards goes to Kristen Judo, Jack Cephas, and the leader of the team, Frediano Heat!"

The crowd cheers as Frediano says under his breath. "It's Fredi (Pronounced Fred-die)."

"Next we go to the team you love to hate, the ones with the motto "No Competition, No Hurry." From Transylvania's Vlad High, last year's runner up, Team Sin!"

Then the light shines down on Team Sin as the crowd all boo's at them. "Now, they wish to be called by their nicknames so for the teams Controller is Virus, the Deactivator is TNT, and the Bodyguards are Shadow, Sword Hunter and the team's leader, Bloodlust!"

The crowd continues to boo at them as Bloodlust just smirks and replies. "And soon, we will show that Team Sin is the best, by any means necessary."

"From that comment from Team Sin's leader Bloodlust, we can expect a great match this year. Now on to the next team, all the way from Canada, Oak High's team, Team Hyper!"

Then a light shines down on Team Hyper as the crowd applauds and cheers as the team seems to be admiring all of the attention. "The team also wishes to be called by their nicknames so the Controller is Backfire, the Deactivator is the youngest member ever to be here at the Lyoko Tournament, Destruere at age of eight," Everyone claps as the young girl with long black curly hair and a pure white dress curtsies to the crowd. "And the Bodyguards for this team are Reality, Poker, and the leader, Twister!"

The crowd cheers as the long red hair female leader Twister comments. "Thank you, there will be a new Championship team by the end of this Tournament, so get our autographs now before the prices skyrocket."

"Good to know Team Hyper," the announcers replies. "Now, the next team comes all the way from Japan, Cromartie High's Team Shadow!"

The crowd cheers as the light appears on Team Shadow as the announcer continues. "For the teams Controller we have Kome Ookami, the Deactivator is Kari Robertson, and the Bodyguards are Nina Mikado, Gaia Masters, and their leader Ryu Flame!"

The crowd applauds as the final team is being announced.

Now last but not least, they maybe the Underdogs of this Tournament, but great potential is expected from this team, please give your applauds to the team from France. Kadic Junior High School's Team Kiwi!"

Then the light shines down on the team, the crowd applauds as he continues. "For the Controller, we have Jeremy Belpois. And what an honor we have for this tournament as this Team's Deactivator is the daughter of one of the Creators of Lyoko, Aelita Hopper!"

The crowd gives her a standing ovation as she blushes from embarrassment. "And the ones who will be protecting this pink haired beauty are Odd Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, and the leader of the team Ulrich Stern!"

The crowd cheers once again as the Announcer walks over to Aelita and asks. "Do you have any words you wish to say to your fans?"

Aelita stutters to answer as no words seem to come out of her mouth. That is until they hear a voice boom from the other end of the studio. "It's ok my daughter, just speak what ever is on your mind."

The entire studio is in shock as the Announcer shouts in excitement. "And if I didn't think this place could be honored enough, special guest that need no introduction, two of the creators of Lyoko, Franz and Anax Hopper!"

The brothers make it to the front with the crowd cheering their heads off as Aelita says with joy on her face. "Father, Uncle."

Franz walks over to his daughter. "It's good to see you again Aelita," he says as he then walks over to the announcer and signals him to hand over the microphone.

The announcer gladly hands it over as Franz announces. "I had to come here personally to thank you all for coming to show your support to this Virtual Game Sport that I and many of my associates including my brother helped create. Many new surprises will happen in this year's tournament that I hope you will all enjoy. Now give another round of applause to the five hard working teams for getting this far!"

Once again, the crowd cheers as he walks back over to the Announcer and hand him back his microphone, then says to his daughter. "Even though I might be your father and Anax is your Uncle, you know you won't be able to get any information of what is to happen from us."

"I know dad," she replies with a smile on her face. "But our team doesn't need to cheat, we will win fair and square."

"That is good to hear, see you later and good luck," Franz says to her as he and his brother walk back off the stage.

"Now the way this is going to happen is simple, there is a large screen behind me that will randomly choose two of the five teams and two of the for Regions and tomorrow they will face off each other, if you lose twice during the tournament you are automatically disqualified. Each day will have one match, so now let's get this started and let's select our first teams to fight!"

Then on the screen behind him, the different teams and Regions changed at a rapid pace, everyone on the end of their seats until the first one slowed down and the Announcer declares. "And our first match of the Lyoko Tournament will be," the sign then stops for the first. "Team Kiwi in the Desert Region!"

Team Kiwi is jumping with excitement. That was until they found out that they were facing. "And the team you will face is Team Sin in the Ice Realm."

"You've got to be kidding, those weaklings are our first match?" TNT says aloud.

"Well, fresh meat. This will be fun," Shadow adds.

"Just save me the brown hair one," Sword Hunter says with a sinister grin on her face.

"Hey, we will kick your butt tomorrow!" Odd yells back as Bloodlust just chuckles.

"I would love to see you try."

"You can tell by this heated argument that tomorrow's match will be one for the books. Your match tomorrow is at noon in the Lyoko Stadium, so rest up and get ready for a great match!"

Now a little later, Aelita is getting ready but Yumi is lying on her bed facing away from the pink haired one. "Hey Yumi, are you sure you don't want to come with me and the guys to the "All you can eat food court" in the hotel?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied in a depressed tone of voice, not showing her roommate the small stream a tears that are coming down her eyes as she holds the pillow close to her chest.

"Come on Yumi, you haven't eaten anything since we have gotten here. You should come with us."

"No thanks, I just want to take a nap," she answers back.

"Ok, I just hope you eat something soon," Aelita then walks out as she continues to cry into her pillow.

Now Aelita knocks on Ulrich and Odd's door as Jeremy walks up as well. "So Jeremy, how is your single room?" Aelita asks in a bit of a jealous tone.

"You don't need to be jealous Aelita, with all of the stuff I brought with me it is smaller than your rooms," he reinsures.

Just then, Odd comes out and says. "Come on, let's get to that food court."

"Where is Ulrich?" Jeremy asks.

"He says he just wants to stay in his room today, just to get use to the new area."

Now in his room, Ulrich is watching TV and flipping through the channels, each one some kind of romance show as he thinks about the kiss Sissy gave him.

_Do I like her that way, but I like Yumi. But she likes Will from Team Dark, so should I give up on her and go out with Sissy?_

Now with Jeremy and Aelita as they are sitting at the table as Odd comes over with two trays filled with food. "I'm going to have to eat twice as much then usual, need my strength for tomorrow."

"Remember Odd, this is an "All you can Eat Buffet," not "You Can Eat Everything Buffet."

"Yeah yeah, we will just see about that," Odd replies as he starts to devour the stomach turning amounts of food as they hear a girl call out from the other side of the court.

They see Team Sin's Sword Hunter and Virus selecting food as Sword Hunter wearing what looked like a black leather bathing suit and black high heels says. "Come on, don't you have something less in fat. It takes a lot of hard work to keep this figure."

"Just get something Susan, and stop making a scene," Virus says to her.

"You really like to take away all of the fun I have, don't you Jenny," Sword Hunter pouts back, but then she spots the Team Kiwi eating and walks over to them. "Hey there, you're Team Kiwi, right?"

"Yes, that is right," Aelita replies. "And you are Team Sin, right?"

"You got that right sweetie, the darkest team ever to hit this game spotlight."

"Yet by how you dress, you kind of ruin our reputation," Virus comments as Sword Hunter pouts again.

"It would be a crime to hide this body. Besides, it works great for my black widow style. Bring the boys in with my looks, then break their hearts when I say no."

"So why are you over here," Jeremy asks. "Here to scare us?"

"Don't tell me your life is only focused on that game," Virus replies.

"Yeah, we save that for Lyoko," Sword Hunter replies. "It's a Ceasefire between matches. And to show you how true we are, we will drop or nicknames as my name is Susan Knives and my female friend here her is Jenny Sebastian."

Then all of a sudden, Kristen and Jamie from Team Projects walk over and the long blonde hair female teammate says. "Hey Susan hey Jenny, longtime no see."

"You two are friends?" Odd asks in disbelief. "You were second to Team Projects, I thought you two would be big rivals."

"Did you mention to them about the Ceasefire Susan?" Kristen asks.

"Yup, but it looks like they didn't believe me," Susan replies as she sees Team Projects shy teammate. "So how is Jamie doing, still as shy as ever I assume."

"Not quite, he now has a girlfriend," Kristen replies with a grin on her face as Team Projects youngest teammate Jamie's face turns a bit red.

"Oh, that is fun to know," Susan replied with a sinister grin. "Who is the lucky lady?"

"It's the Principles daughter, Mary Rogers. You should see them together, she never let's go of his arm."

Jamie's face is a deeper shade of red as Susan just grins. "I bet our new friends have something like this as well," then she looks at the pink hair girl. "With your smooth skin and figure, just wear some more reveling clothes and you could probably have the boys eating out of your hands."

"She doesn't need to change," Jeremy snaps back as they all look at him suspiciously besides Aelita, whose cheeks are a light shade of pink as Susan and Kristen just grin. "W-what I mean is, well I mean..."

"For the Team's Controller, you aren't that bright," Jenny comments to the one with glasses.

"Well, let's just start eating already!" Odd cries out.

To Be Continue

Who will win the first fight, what will happen between Ulrich and Yumi, and do I have anything else planned? Read and Review.


	6. Team Kiwi VS Team Sin

Chapter 6: Team Kiwi VS Team Sin

Now that morning, the team is in Jeremy's room as Aelita comments. "You weren't kidding, this place is smaller."

"Told you," he replies.

"So Einstein, why did you call us in here?" Odd asks as he is laying upside-down on the bed.

I was able to obtain a few videos of Team Sin's, just so we are ready for what they might throw at us."

"Good idea Jeremy," Aelita replies.

Then after watching a few videos, they are a bit uneasy as Odd comments. "They weren't kidding about being the darkest team in Lyoko, they are brutal."

"Yeah I know, they use the Deactivated Tower Method to come over to their opponent's Realm and take them out there, a very risky move since if a team loses their Deactivator the team automatically loses. But that is also why there is a 100 to 1 chance that we will beat this team in the betting ring since they are one of the best at that Method," Jeremy adds.

"We are just going to have to prove them wrong," the pink haired Deactivator says.

"You two have been quiet back there, is everything alright?" Jeremy asks.

The team looks at the two who seem to be lost in their own thoughts as Ulrich just replies. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Don't act like that when we are in the game, or those numbers will change to 100 to 0 chances of us winning," Odd jokes.

"We know, we will be fine," Yumi adds.

Now in the Lyoko Stadium, everyone is getting ready by taking their seats, TV cameras being set and betting at the booths just as the Announcer declares. "Welcome, thank you for coming today for the first battle of the Lyoko World Tournament," the crowd cheers as he continues. "Now at this moment all betting booths are closed so let's get this started. On my right, we have the Underdogs of this Tournament, Team Kiwi!"

Then our heroes come out from the right side as the crowd cheers, holding up signs to show their support as the Announcer adds. "And for the darkest team, on my left we have Team Sin!"

Everyone boos as the team walks in from the left, each on with a sinister grin on their faces. "This is going to be fun, how many can I taking out Bloodlust?"

"How many you want," the leader replies as Sword Hunter adds.

"But you better leave the brown hair one alone, he will be mine to play with."

"Now get ready," the Announcer says, "because the game will start in one minute."

The two teams then walk to their Pods as the team's Controllers take their places at their Computer Stations.

But Unknowing to everyone, in a dark room someone is typing on a computer at a rapid place as he says in a dark voice. "If only Franz knew the true capabilities of this game, it looks like I am going to have to show its true power."

Then a program called X.A.N.A is being loaded on the screen as he adds.

"Now when those towers are activated, the program will activate until one of them is shut down."

Back at the Stadium, the clock has just hit the ten seconds and the people chant. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five four, three, two, one!"

Just then, the pods close as the Controllers say at the same time. "Scan and Transfer!"

They both hit the enter key as they appear and drop into their realms. But at the same time, across town a dark energy gets into two large fire trucks and they are pulling out of the station.

Now in the Ice Region, Team Sin appears as Shadow, who now just looks like a shadow standing out of the wall, says. "Triplicate!" Then two more of him appears as he says. "Much better, it's good to be three once again."

"No time for chit-chat team, you have a Tarantula coming up on you," Virus says to them in the headphone as the Creature appears and positions itself to fire.

"I got this one," Bloodlust replies as he bites his index finger, costing 20 of his life points to disappear, then he moves his hand to form a black blade that goes straight at the monster's eye symbol and destroys it, but then Bloodlust breaths deep as the energy from the destroyed Tarantula enters his body and his life points return to normal. "Tasty."

"Now can I go after Team Kiwi?" Shadow asks as Bloodlust replies.

"Have fun."

"Your taking me too Shadow," their wild female teammate commands. "You're not the only one that is going to have fun."

"Hop on," he answers as he and his other two sink into the ground, then as she stands on top of one of them she sinks into the ground as well as they rush over to a Deactivate Tower and Bloodlust says to TNT.

"Come on, let's take our time and have some real fun."

"I like the way you think."

Now with Team Kiwi as they appear in the Desert Region, Jeremy says. "The Activated Tower is straight ahead of you and so far no sign of any creatures."

"This will be easier than we thought," Odd replies.

"Still be careful, we don't know what Team Sin is up too."

They start to run through the dusty area as a Blue symbol appears on the screen behind the team and says. Look out, something is coming up behind you."

They look behind to see nothing there as Odd says. "I think you should call a judge, your station must be malfunctioning."

Then as if a shark was jumping out for the kill, one of the Shadow Brothers comes out of the ground and slashes his claws at Odd's chest and disappears back into the ground. "Never mind, its working fine."

"Odd you just lost 20 life points from that attack. You better watch out."

Just then, the shadows appear around them as they come out of the ground with Sword Hunter as well. "Well, that Ceasefire deal is over for this time," Sword Hunter said to them as she pulled out two swords. "So I would like to take on that samurai, I heard he uses a sword as well."

Ulrich pulls out his sword as Shadow's clones let him pass. He positions himself for a lunge attack as he says, "Bring it!"

He then charges at her with his sword out in front as she charges at him as well. He slashes his sword at her as she was able to block the attack with one of her swords and tries to attack him with the other, but he was able to dodge by jumping back at the last minute. "You are better than I thought, I shouldn't just hold back like I do with my other prey," Sword Hunter says with a smirk on her face as Ulrich replies.

"Same goes with you, Triplicate!" he calls out as three of them formed around her.

"I see, you have the same power as Shadow, three swords against three. It will be a disadvantage to you though."

"You must be worse at math than Odd, its three against two," then they charges right at her as in a flash, she is blocking two of the three Ulrichs' with her two swords and a sword coming out of her leg blocking the third.

"Never mind, you are right," she says as she uses the sword coming out of her foot to take out the clone. "It is three against two."

Now at the time, the three Shadow clones are just like statues as they seem to enjoy their domination over the other three members of the Kiwi team. "What are we going to do Jeremy? We are surrounded and they are watching our every movement." Yumi asks.

"So as soon as you try to make a move, they will attack, they are very good," Jeremy replies.

"Hey Einstein, can you stop admiring the enemies and give us some kind of plan." Odd says as the three Shadows reply at once.

"There isn't anything you can do, it is so much fun showing how weak another team really is. But please try to run, we just love the chase before the kill."

"Ok, did anyone else find that a bit creepy?" Odd asks.

"They are so much in sync they can repeat each other at the same time, they are going to be a problem," Jeremy says back to them as Yumi whispers to Odd.

"Odd, take Aelita and run towards the tower as fast as you can, I will hold them off."

"Good luck," Odd says as Yumi takes out her fans and throws them at two of the Clones as they move out of the way and Aelita and Odd took that as their chance to run.

One of the three chases after the two as the other two set their sights on the female bodyguard of the team.

Now with Odd and Aelita as they see Shadow coming across the ground and yells, "Walking Brain, you could send me the Overboard right about now!"

"Alright, sending it right now."

"Sorry Jeremy, that won't be happening," Virus replies as she enters a program that disables the Overboard from appearing. "You better think of something else to save your teammates."

Jeremy grinds his teeth as Virus says to Shadow. "Bloodlust and TNT are almost at the Activated Tower, you can take your time with those two."

"Good to know Virus, because taking away the life points of their Deactivator I want to do slowly."

Now back in Lyoko as Ulrich has his sword knocked out of his hands and Yumi barely keeping up using her fans to block the two Clone's attacks. "Ulrich," She cries out as that distraction was all the Clones needed to make a devastating blow and Yumi disappears.

"Now it looks like we have our first knock out of a Bodyguard in this year's tournament," the Announcer says as Yumi comes out of the Cylinder and thinks.

_I can't believe I was defeated that easily, and I left Ulrich alone back there to fight them all off. Perfect._

Now back in Lyoko, Sword Hunter has Ulrich on the ground and about to make the final blow as the two Shadow clones came over and asks. "Sword Hunter, can we have some fun as well?"

"Go find your master, this one is all mine," she replies with a grin on her face as the other two go into the ground and head off to their master and she looks down at her prey. "You were a lot of fun, maybe we could train together after my team wins this match."

"This match isn't over yet," he says to her as her grin just grows larger.

"I like it when my prey keeps fighting till the end," she then raises her sword and right before she brings it down, Ulrich's sword comes right back into his hand and blocks the attack.

Then he gets out of the pin with his sword out in front and replies. "It isn't the end just yet."

"Ulrich be careful, you won't be able to survive her next attack," Jeremy warns.

"Yeah, be careful little Ulrich," Sword Hunter mocks as he charges back at her.

Now with Odd and Aelita as they are cornered by the three once again, they all slowly move closer as Odd has both of his arms out. "Well, at least you don't look as ugly as you do in the real world."

"Ouch, that hurt, but you shouldn't be talking cat," they all reply back.

"Please stop doing that, it is really creepy," Odd says as he shoots out his Laser Arrows but they dodged it by sinking into the ground and then reappearing in front of the two. "Ok, that is a pretty good trick."

Then the three slash at the cat teammate as he is devirtualized and they all look at the pink hair girl. "We are going to have fun with you."

"Jeremy, help!" she cries out as Jeremy was able to get passed Virus's wall and summons an Override that grabs her just in time.

"Shadow, don't let her get away. She is heading towards the activated tower," Virus says to him. "And you two, stop wasting time and reach the tower already."

Now with TNT as he uses his powers to make a hole appear in the ground and three Tarantulas fall off Lyoko. "Dang, you just have to ruin our fun."

"Well, it was good while it lasted," Bloodlust says as he consumes the energy from the destroyed creatures. "Now let's get going."

Then they head off where the tower is activated.

Now back with Aelita as she is heading towards the tower as fast as the Override would take her. But then she sees behind her the three Shadows' are flying right at her. "Don't think you can get rid of us that easily little girl."

"Jeremy, what can I do? The tower is still a good distance away and they are closing in," Aelita asks as the dark ghost creatures are flying closer by the second.

"We still have a chance of winning, use the Override's ability."

Then metal coats the vehicle as it blasts it off at speeds ten times faster than before.

Then Ulrich comes out of the cylinder and walks over to Odd and Yumi who are standing by Jeremy. "There was nothing I could do Jeremy."

"This is going to be a close match, every second is going to count," Jeremy replies as back on Lyoko the vehicle slow downs and the metal disappears.

"Aelita, you are right in front of the tower, just deactivate it and we won," Jeremy instructs as she heads towards the tower.

But right before she went into the tower, the tower deactivated and on the large screen it said. "Game Over! Winner, Team Sin!"

Then the Cylinders open as Aelita walks over to her team and says. "I'm sorry, I was so close."

"It's ok Aelita," The Controller responded as the Announcer says.

"We have our first losing and winning team today, Team Sin is the victor of this match!"

The team just grins as the audiences boos at them.

"And Team Kiwi, this is your first loss. If you lose anymore matches through this Tournament you will be disqualified. So get some more training."

To Be Continue

Will Team Kiwi be disqualified? Read and review to find out.


	7. After the match

Chapter 7: After the match

Now at the food court, Jeremy and Aelita is sitting at the table in the food court as Odd is arguing with the chief about how much he ate yesterday.

"I knew he would get in trouble for how much he ate," Aelita jokes as she notices Jeremy just moving his mash-potatoes around on his plate. "Jeremy, is everything alright?"

He shoots up to look at her. "I'm sorry Aelita, what did you say?"

"What's wrong Jeremy? You have been in a daze since the battle."

"I don't know, it's just how they won. During the entire battle they never took us seriously, always being one step ahead of us," Jeremy points out as he notices that she moved closer to him.

"Don't worry yourself over it, they are one of the top teams in the world. And if we don't win this year we can always train and try next year."

He then places his hand on top of hers and replies. "Thanks Aelita."

She blushes as she starts moving closer to Jeremy, but interrupted as a complaining Odd comes over to them. "I can't believe this, they are limiting how much I am allowed to eat here."

"I tried to warn you Odd," she replied as her body shivers by a voice behind her.

"It's good to see you again, Aelita Hopper."

She looks behind her to see Shadow from Team Sin and she replies. "Go away."

He just chuckles as he says. "Don't tell me you still haven't been told about the Ceasefire, I save my dark side for Lyoko."

She then remembers all the things that happed in Lyoko and replies. "Still, what you did was way out of line."

"Good to know," he replied in a sinister tone. "Hope we get to meet in Lyoko again, so don't get disqualified before then."

He then walks off as the others are suspicious of him. "Ceasefire or not, I don't like him." Odd says.

Now with Ulrich as he is flipping through channels. "A major accident today when two fire trucks hit a nuclear factory, but luckily it stopped for no reason and missed the core at the last minute," then he changes the channel. "After the match in the Lyoko Tournament today, the next challenges for tomorrow is Team Shadow in the Forest Region VS Team Hyper in the Mountain Region." he then changes the channel. "Tomorrow we have an interview with the sexiest team member of the Lyoko game, Sword Hunter from Team Sin," Then he changes the channel and keeps changing as he thinks.

_I am getting a bit hungry, maybe I will join the others at the Food Court._

He then turns off the TV and heads to the door, but as soon as he opens the door he sees Yumi about to knock on it. "Hey Yumi, what are you doing here?"

She then moves down her hand and replies. "I was just wondering, if you wanted to go to the Food Court."

"Yeah, I was just heading there myself."

Yumi then rubs her arm as she says. "I also wanted to..." but she was cut off as Ulrich's phone started to ring.

"Hold that thought," he replied as he answers his phone. "Hello, oh hey Sissy, so you saw the match, no what you did didn't distract me, I'm sure, I will see you when I get back to school, bye," then he looks back at Yumi and asks. "So what did you want to say to me?"

Now Yumi looks very ticked at the moment as she just replies. "Nothing, let's just meet the others."

She stomps off, leaving the Team Leader confused by her actions.

Now at the Food Court as they watch Yumi eat her rice with a pair of chop sticks at a rapid pace, making the rest of her team a bit nervous.

"What did you do this time Ulrich?" Odd whispers.

"I don't know," he whispers back. "But all of a sudden she just seemed to be in a bad mood."

"Yumi, is everything alright?" Aelita asks nervously as Yumi glares.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she snaps back and continues to eat her rice at a rapid pace, then she finishes as she stands back up and announces. "I'll be right back, I need to get some more."

"She is eating more than you Odd," Ulrich jokes as they all look at him seriously. "What?"

"I bet what ever Yumi is angry at, you had something to do with it," Odd says.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ulrich asks in shock.

"Well, I guess if you talk to her she will settle down," Jeremy replies. "We need everyone to be focused if we want to win this tournament."

"If it will get her to settle down, I will try," Ulrich answers back as he sees Yumi walking back to the table. But before he could say anything, Sword Hunter walks up to him and says.

"Hey there, have you thought about my most generous offer?"

Yumi just slams her bowl on the table as she starts eating once again. "What are you talking about?" Ulrich asks.

She giggles at him as she replies. "Don't you remember? I asked you in Lyoko if you wanted to train with me after I beat you, I promise I can teach you how to use that sword of yours beyond your imagination."

Ulrich just looks over to see his angry female teammate and just as he was about to reply, Susan cuts him off. "Come on, we don't have all day."

She then pulls him away from his friends by the wrist as we see Yumi break the chopsticks in her hand.

Just then, Odd's phone rings. He looks at it to se the Caller ID says Sam and answers. "Hey Sam, did you see me out in Lyoko today?" He then pauses where his face looks really nervous and scared. "No Sam, I haven't dated every girl in my grade while I dated you. I still need to go out with Cathay. WAIT! I didn't mean that!"

"Busted," Jeremy said to his girlfriend.

Now at a table not too far off, the rest of Team Sin is eating as they watch Sword Hunter run off. "Bloodlust, why do we allow her to ruin are dark reputation with her unusual outfits?" TNT asks.

"Because, it's her own way of manipulation. She uses that to make the guys around her eat out of her hands, she almost has complete control over most of them and all she has to do is wink at them."

Then Shadow just chuckles as he says. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I really got to that team's Deactivator, she seems to be terrified of me."

"By how you were planning to torture her in Lyoko till all of her life points were gone is probably the reason," Virus concluded.

"Yes, but this team really has potential, and we don't want the Underdogs of this Tournament to take our well deserved place at the top, so have fun with her Shadow, but stay within the limits of the Ceasefire."

"No problem, you know I didn't get the nickname Shadow just from playing this game."

Now with Sword Hunter and Ulrich at the Gym of the Hotel, they are on the mat with Ulrich using one wooden sword and Sword Hunter using two. "The key Ulrich is to keep your mind clear. The smallest distraction in your mind will change your victory into a defeat. Like the way you are staring at my gorgeous figure."

"I was not," He snapped back.

She giggles. "Oh don't be so rude, I was only having some fun. Now relax and follow through with your attack, and don't second guess yourself."

Ulrich takes a deep breath and charges at her, but in a flash his sword is knocked across the room and Sword Hunter is pinning him down. A shocked look comes on Ulrich's face as he is reminded of when he and Yumi train she would end up on top of him. Not knowing that Yumi was watching from a distances and stomps off at the sight.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, this isn't the first time a girl has been on top of you," Sword Hunter giggles as Ulrich snaps out of it and moves her off.

"Like you need to know," he replied.

"You know," Sword Hunter says to him as she moves back her long black hair. "You should be a little nicer to someone who is giving you free lessons, I usually charge for this."

Ulrich just sulks as she says with a sly smile on her face. "So, a relationship problem is it? Who is the lucky girl or probably, girls?"

"Let's just get back to training," he replies as he walks over to pick up his sword.

"If you insist, but you better clear that romanced filled mind of yours if you want even a chance of making contact with that sword."

Now later than night, Ulrich stumbles back to his room. He opens the door to see Odd watching TV with Kiwi by his lap. "Odd, how did you get Kiwi in here?"

"I couldn't find anyone, so I smuggled him in here in my suitcase," Odd replies as he scratches Kiwi behind the ear.

"If the Hotel finds him you are going to be in big trouble," Ulrich added as he collapsed on top of his bed.

"You look like you got the snot beat out of you."

"I feel like it too, I am glad we got a day and maybe two off before the next match. I am going to feel this in the morning."

"Then go take a shower, it really helps."

Then Ulrich sits back up. "For once Odd, that was a good idea you had."

Ulrich then walks off to the bathroom. "Yeah, I kno... Hey!"

Now with Yumi and Aelita as Yumi walks out of the Bathroom in a white hotel robe and rubbing the side of her face with a towel. "Well, it did help a little Aelita."

"So, are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

Yumi sits down on her bed. "Nothing is wrong," she replies calmly.

"You did seem angry at lunch today, and then it seemed to get worse after Susan took off with Ulrich.

"I'm fine Aelita, I promise."

To Be Continue

Is she really? Read and review to find out.


	8. Date

Chapter 8: Date

The next day, Ulrich wakes up with his body feeling like he was hit by a few semi-trucks.

_Dang, Sword Hunter really did a number on me. I knew I was going to feel this in the morning._

"So you're finally awake," Odd asks as Ulrich sees that he is already dressed.

"What are you doing up already Odd?" Ulrich asked as a feeling of pain came with every time he moved.

"I was just hoping that I could make it to the breakfast before the people that know me show up."

"You really should stop eating so much Odd, or this place is going to go bankrupted," Ulrich joked.

"I'm a growing boy," Odd answers. "I need to eat."

Just then, Odd's phone rings and he gets a scared face when he sees the Caller ID say Sam and pushes the call end button. "Who was it?" Ulrich asked.

"It was Sam, she kind of found out about my other dates and is calling me every ten minutes," Odd replied nervously.

"She is going to kill you when you get back."

"I'm kind of hoping that she cools down before then."

"That could work, in five years or so she might forgive you," Ulrich said. "You're going to have to get her something really good if you ever want to see her without glaring at you."

"Yeah yeah, but now I need to get to breakfast, see you later," Odd said as he runs out the door and Kiwi jumps on Ulrich's bed.

Ulrich pets the dog as he thinks.

_He thinks he has girl trouble._

Now a little later, Aelita is looking at herself in the mirror and Yumi asks. "So why are you spending so much time in the mirror Aelita?"

"Jeremy is taking me sightseeing today: to the Museum, then to the Empire State Building, and relax in Central Park."

"You have a big date today," Yumi replied as Aelita looks at her roommate and her cheeks became a light shade of red.

"What makes you say, it's a date?" Aelita asks shyly, looking away from Yumi.

"Well anyway, I hope you have fun today."

"Thanks Yumi, do you have anything planned today with Ulrich?"

"No," Yumi replied coldly.

"Are you sure you are ok Yumi," Aelita asks in concern. "You haven't seemed like yourself when Ulrich comes up in the question."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but can we just drop it?" Yumi snaps back, sending a small bit of fear up her roommate's spine.

"Well, I hope you have a good day today," Aelita replied nervously as she walked out the door.

_Do I hate Ulrich? If not, what do I feel towards him?_

She thinks as she holds a pillow close to her chest and hugs it tightly.

Now as Aelita is being lead out by Jeremy, sitting in a chair in the lobby, Shadow moves down his newspaper and thinks.

_I see, they're dating, this is going to be twice as easy to torture her and after I'm done, she won't even trust her own shadow._

Now in a dark room, someone is typing on a computer as he says. "My virus worked perfectly, every time the towers are activated it will get stronger, and by the end of this tournament, Lyoko won't just be a game anymore. And look at this, the next match is about to start."

Now with Jeremy and Aelita as Jeremy signals a taxi, unknowing of the person following them and signals a taxi of his own.

Now a little later as Jeremy is helping Aelita out of the taxi, they walk up the stairs just as Aelita has a scared look on her face and stops.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremy asks as she points to Shadow, who has his attention elsewhere at the statues that are on either side of the main door.

Jeremy walks up to the teen and asks in an angry tone. "What do you think you are doing here?"

Shadow jumps back and replies. "Looking at these statues, and about to go inside, what's it to you?"

"I know you are trying to scare Aelita, so stop following us and leave her alone or else!"

"Hey, I don't know what your girlfriend has told you, but I have a personal life as well and fine art happens to be one of my interests. Besides, I was here before you, so it is more like you followed me. Now let me go on with my day."

Jeremy walks off as a grin forms on Shadow's face as he walks into the building.

"Do you still want to go into the museum Aelita?" Jeremy asks as she shakes it off and nods her head in reply.

Now in the museum, they look through the different art until they are looking at Starry Night as Aelita thinks aloud. "I know he must have followed us, but how did he beat us here?"

"Stop thinking about it Aelita," Jeremy replied. "Forget him and let's enjoy the time we have together."

"Alright Jeremy," she answered as she could feel a presents behind her.

"Ah Starry Night, one of my favorite Van Gogh paintings, but I think my favorite is the one he did of himself after he cut off his own ear."

They turned around to see Shadow admiring the painting as he continued. "People say that he did that as a token of his love to his girl, but others say he did it to stop the voices he heard in his head. I'm going with the second one myself. If you think about it, it makes more sense."

"Leave us alone Shadow," Jeremy replied as Shadow held out his hands in defense.

"Alright, I will leave you two alone on your date, here," he said as he holds out some cash. "Have a romantic dinner, on me."

Aelita then pushes his hand away and replies. "Please, just go away."

"Fine, have a good time," he replied as he walked off.

"Aelita, are you ok?" Jeremy asked in concerned as she replied by shaking her head.

"Alright, we can leave and head over to the next place on our list," he ensured her as they walked out, but not before hearing.

"Have fun at the Empire State Building."

Aelita is shocked and frighten at Shadow's comment as he added. "The view will leave you, breathless."

He then walks off as Jeremy glares at him and sees that his girlfriend is terrified.

"How could he know?" she asked over and over.

Now a little later with Ulrich, he is watching TV. "Today of the Lyoko Tournament, the winner was Team Shadow and tomorrow's next fight is Team Project VS Team Shadow," he then changes the channel. "Two trains that were filled with toxic waste almost collided, the destruction would have been devastating to the environment and an investigation is being done," he changes it again and sees Sword Hunter's interview.

There is a large number of people in the window behind her, many guys holding up signs that say **Marry me** or **Will you go out with me Sword Hunter?** While all of the girls are dressed like Sword Hunter as the host asks. "So Sword Hunter, is there any lucky guy on your mind?"

"Sorry, I'm still single. I'm just too shy around them," she replied as she giggled as well.

"Well, there have been some rumors that you have your eyes on the Lyoko Underdog's Team Kiwi's leader Ulrich. Any comment?"

"Those are just rumors, I'm just teaching him on how to use that sword of his."

"So how do you think your team will do this year? Your team was very close last year against Team Project. Do you think you can beat them this time?"

"We have been training all year and we will beat them this time, what my team did to Team Kiwi yesterday is just a sample of what is about to come."

Then Ulrich turned off the TV and thought.

_Maybe Yumi has something planned today. I'm bored out of my mind._

He then walks out of his room and knocks on Yumi's door, it opens to show Yumi in her bathing suit and a shot of red covered his cheeks. "Ah, hey Yumi, are you heading to the pool?"

"What's it to you?" she asked coldly.

"I was just wondering if I could come with you."

"Sure," she answered as she closed her door and walked off to the elevator.

Now a little while later at the pool, Yumi would seem to avoid Ulrich anytime she could while they were swimming. She wouldn't even crack him a smile as she would swim by.

Now Ulrich is getting a bit annoyed by her actions towards him so he thinks of a way for her to look at him as he sees the diving boards.

He gets out of the water and heads over to the diving boards as Yumi gets out of the water and lies down on the folding chair.

Then she hears someone say. "Hey look, someone is going off the high dive."

She looks up to see Ulrich and a shock look comes over her face.

_What is he doing up there?_

He then goes to jump off the board as all of a sudden he trips and belly flops right on the water.

_ULRICH!_

She thinks as everyone that saw it can tell that must have hurt and she dives into the water and drags him out.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Besides being a really bad shade of red he looks alright. "Well, that wasn't suppose to happen," he answered as he sat back up.

Now with Aelita and Jeremy as they are relaxing in the park, even though they have been trying to enjoy their time together, Aelita has been getting the feeling that all day they are being followed or watched and kept looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

Now as they are sitting down on the bench, Aelita seems to be scanning the area to only see other people relaxing in the park. "Aelita, you need to calm down."

"I know Jeremy, I ruined our time together, but I can't help it. I feel as if someone is staring a hole in the back of my head," she then looks behind her, but no one is there.

"Shadow probably just made a lucky guess. I doubt he has been following us all day."

"Maybe your right Jeremy, I should just enjoy the time we have together," Aelita replied calmly, taking a large sigh of relief.

"I know what will help. I will get us some ice-cream. Strawberry right?" he asks as she nods and he walks off.

He is now at the ice-cream trolley, being second inline as the person in front of him asks for a strawberry ice-cream. Then he turns around and Jeremy is shocked to see it is Shadow. "What are you doing here, Shadow?"

"Again, I was here before you, so you can't accuse me of anything. And it's peaceful, so I like to come here."

"I swear, if I find out that you are trying to torture Aelita, I will..."

Jeremy threatens as Shadow defends with a cocky attitude. "I would never do such a thing, but as a peace offering, give this ice-cream to your girlfriend. I'm going to hope that she likes strawberry," He then offers the ice-cream as Jeremy just smacks it out of Shadow's hand.

"Leave Aelita alone," Jeremy said as Shadow replies with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, give you and your girlfriend your make-out space. Just you two stop following me, it is getting quite annoying."

Then Shadow walks off as he thinks.

_This is getting very, interesting._

Now with Ulrich and Yumi walking back to their rooms, Yumi said. "I can't believe you would do that, don't you have a fear of heights?"

He rubs the back of his head as he replied. "I must have forgotten. That's probably the reason I fell."

"Next time, think before doing something like that," she added as they approached their rooms.

But before Yumi opened hers, Ulrich says. "Yumi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied.

But just for being the evil one I am, just then a young woman that worked in the Hotel, holding a bouquet of black roses comes up and asks. "Miss. Ishiyama?"

"Yes," the dark hair one replied.

"These were sent here for you, and also my little sister is a really big fan of yours," she hands Yumi the flowers and hold out a pad of paper and a pen. "Could you give her your autograph?"

Yumi takes the pen and paper and signs it, then she hands it back as the woman says. "Thank you very much."

She walks off as Yumi looks at the flowers and then looks at the card attached to it. "Do a good job in the tournament, Luck, Will." she read allowed then asked. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Never mind," he answered coldly as he walked back into his room, leaving Yumi a bit confused.

To Be Continue

Misunderstandings, they are so much fun. Read and review.


	9. Fear

Chapter 9: Fear

Aelita is running in Lyoko alone as she sees all of the shadows around her chasing her along the ground.

"Please, leave me alone!" she calls out as the shadows continue to pursue her and she continues to run.

Then she looks in front of her to see a giant form of Shadow from Team Sin and he says. "Now I am going to have fun with you, nice and slow."

"No, just leave me alone!" she cried as she tried to back out but sees many other shadows coming out of the ground and has her surrounded.

"And why would I want to do that?" he replied as the darkness consumes her and she shoots up from her bed and screams in terror.

"Aelita! What's wrong!" her roommate asked in shock.

"Aelita started to breath normally as she sees that her hands are shaking. "I'm sorry Yumi," she replied. "I just had, a bad dream."

The next day early in the morning, Team Kiwi is training in the Private Lyoko Training Area that has been reserved for Lyoko Championship Teams in the hotel.

But it isn't going well for the team, the team doesn't seem to be working together as Aelita keeps looking around and is too distracted by it.

"Guys look out. Three Flying Mantis's are coming right at you!" Jeremy calls out to his teammates as they are on their vehicles traveling in the Desert Region.

Then the Mantis's come from twelve–a-clock as they shoot their lasers. The team dodged the attacks and now has the Mantis's following them.

Then Aelita looks back at the Mantis's and then looks down to see their shadows as all of a sudden, her eyes widen in fear. "Odd, please speed up."

"I'm going as fast as this board can go, but I will get rid of those for you," he replied as he aims his arms at the Mantis's and fires.

He hits them a few times but not in the eye as they start firing back. He was able to dodge some of the attacks but then a few lasers hit the board and it disappears.

"Guys, could use some help back here!" Odd cries out as the other two turn around to help.

Yumi throws her fans at one of the Mantis's and Ulrich hits another with his sword. The two were destroyed but one of them was able to fire right at Aelita twice and she devitalized.

Jeremy looks at the screen to see it say **Game Over** and the team comes out of the pods. "Come on team, we are probably going to be in the tournament tomorrow. You know that we automatically lose if the Deactivator is devirtualized."

"We know Jeremy," Ulrich replies. "That's a basic rule."

"I'm sorry Jeremy," Aelita replied. "I'm really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Come on Aelita, I will help you to bed," Yumi said as the two girls leave the room."

"We will get back to this later when Aelita is better," The team's Controller replies as they all leave in their own directions.

Now with Ulrich as he is walking to the gym of the Hotel as he sees Sword Hunter with her back to the wall. "Hey there samurai, so are you ready for some more training?

He just looks away and she adds. "Let me guess, still having romance trouble? I'm going to guess you have it for your Goth teammate, am I right?"

Ulrich flinch from this comment. "Why would you care?"

Sword Hunter giggles. "Come on tough guy, you can tell me. I can keep a secret," she said with a sinister grin.

Now with Yumi as she is with Aelita in their room, Aelita is lying on her bed as Yumi says. "I hope you can get some sleep, you don't want to worry Jeremy."

Aelita blushes. "Yeah."

She then falls asleep as Yumi leaves the room.

_Maybe I should talk to Ulrich, and figure out why he seems so distant. He is probably at the gym._

She thinks as she walks down the hall.

Now she walks out of the Elevator and turns the corner just in time to see Sword Hunter making a move on Ulrich. Her hand clenches into a fist as she stomps off.

Now with Sword Hunter and Ulrich as the member of Team Sin says. "Now after that, Yumi will be all yours."

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh yes, your not the first relationship I have helped with," she giggled. "Have fun big boy."

Now with Yumi as she walks off to the main entrance of the Hotel as she thinks.

_I can't believe him, first with Sissy and now with Sword Hunter. Sometimes he makes me so angry I could..._

She thought until she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Yumi, hey Yumi!"

She snaps out of it and looks to be in a state of surprise. "William, what are you doing here?"

William walks up to her and says. "I came because I wanted to cheer for you in your next match and you know love makes me do crazy things."

Her cheeks grow a faint shade of pink. "I see."

"So, did you get my flowers?" he asked as she nodded in reply.

"Hey I know I just got here, but if you want I can buy you lunch," he offers, as just then, Yumi sees Ulrich coming out of the halls and replied.

"I would like that."

Then they walked off before Ulrich could see where she was (Misunderstandings, so much fun).

Now a little later with Jeremy and Odd at the food court and Odd is devouring the food and they are watching the small TV.

"Not even a challenge in the Lyoko Tournament today, Team Project wiped the floor with Team Shadow. At this rate, Team Project will come out on top once again (sorry person that I took the character idea for Team Shadow). And the next teams to face off are Team Hyper in the Forest Region VS Team Kiwi in the Mountain Region."

"Well, it looks like Team Project really lives up to their title," Odd commented. "If we face them, it will be a problem."

"Yeah, and we better get to training soon. We have a match tomorrow." Jeremy added.

Then Odd finished with his meal. "Well, I'm going to hit the showers."

"That's all you are going to have?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"Sadly, because they have been reducing how much I am allowed to eat. See you later." The strange teammate said as he walks off.

Jeremy just pushes the food he has on his plate around as he sees Jamie from Team Project walk by with a young white hair girl wearing black on his arm and he asks to himself. "Huh, I don't remember seeing her at the introduction."

"Name, Mary Rogers, aka Bloody Mary because she wears black, age, thirteen, her father is the principal of Ad Tech High which is the school being represented by Team Project."

Jeremy then looks over to see Shadow leaning back in his chair doing the crossword on the newspaper. "She is currently dating Jamie Dagda for the past six months without her father's knowing because if it wasn't for the publicity that team brings to that School he would have it removed. He sent his daughter to make sure they aren't slacking off, little does he know. Now that I told you that, do you know an eight letter word for "in somebody's company?"

"How did you know that?" Jeremy asked.

"I thought you would have guessed by now, it's my job. I didn't get my nickname from playing Lyoko. Now are you going to answer that question, I'm almost finished with this puzzle."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean, it's your job?"

He folds his paper and replies. "Being a shadow, you are able to get into people's minds, by figuring out who they are, I can tell where they will go and what they will like. You don't know how many people hire me for my, talent."

"So that's how you have been stalking Aelita," Jeremy declared as he just chuckles.

"Well, it isn't considered stalking if you show up before them. But right now I am offering my services to you."

"You have done enough, just leave us alone." Jeremy said as he walked off.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, you don't know what you are passing up. With my help you can be the best Romeo to your Juliet."

Jeremy seemed to flinch from that. "What do you mean?"

"I see you are intrigued, with my talent you can be the best boyfriend in the world to her and sweep her off her feet. Please sit down so I can answer all of your questions."

Jeremy has a suspicious look on his face as he sits down across from Shadow.

"Why should I trust you, you have been terrorizing Aelita," Jeremy accused as Shadow chuckled.

"Yes I have, and I'm not going to lye and say I didn't enjoy it. It was fun making her paranoid, I'm going to guess that she didn't get much sleep last night."

Jeremy's hand becomes a fist. "I wouldn't do that Jeremy, you don't want to have your Team disqualified, because there is still a Ceasefire."

Jeremy's fist relaxes as he asks. "Why should I trust you?"

"Two reasons, because I think your girlfriend will completely forget about the paranoia when you astound her with stuff she loves, and I won't charge you a dime for the work. Because I think what I did to her before was enjoyable enough."

"What will you do?"

"Nothing big, just find out what she likes and a few other things and then slip you the paper work right under the door of your room, good thing you have a single."

"No thanks, I don't want any help from you!" Jeremy said as he walked off.

"Then can you at least help me with is cross word, eight letter word for "in somebody's company."

"Together," Jeremy answered.

Now with Yumi and Will as they returned to the Hotel and Yumi says. "Thanks William, this was just what I needed."

"No problem Yumi," Will replied as he leaned closer to kiss her, but she just backed away.

"William, stop."

"It's because of Ulrich isn't it?" he asked as she replied.

"I got to find Jeremy, we have to get some training done before tomorrow's match."

She then walked off, leaving Will just standing there.

Now with the gang as they are once again in Lyoko's Mountain Region and they aren't doing so well. Now they come out of the pods as Jeremy lectures. "What ever is going on you need to put it to the side when we are in Lyoko. If we lose one more time we are disqualified."

His team is silent as he adds. "Well, let's get some rest. Hopefully tomorrow we will be ready."

They walk off back to their rooms as Ulrich confronts Yumi alone in the hallway. "Yumi, we need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked coldly.

"I haven't seen you all day, I wanted to tell you..."

Because how **evil** I am, before he could confess his true feelings she snapped back. "Save it."

He seems shocked by her reaction as she continues. "I know about you and Sissy, and you and Sword Hunter. So save what ever you had to say to me and just leave me alone!"

She stomps off, leaving Ulrich completely stunned.

Now with Jeremy as he is doing some research on the next team and the region they will be on. He hears a knock on his door and looks behind him to see a folder slipped under his door with a note clipped to it.

He walks over to it and reads the note. **Use it or lose it.**

He opens the folder and is shocked to see the notes. A complete blueprint to Aelita: Favorite Foods, her weight, and even her shoe size.

_How could he find out all of this in one day?_

Jeremy thought as he was about to throw it into the trash but stops when he sees the back of the note.

**Come on, at least give the Favorite Candy a try. She will love you for that.**

To Be Continue

Will Jeremy use it, will Yumi and Ulrich ever get together, and will they win their next match with all of this going on? Read and review to find out.


	10. Glitch

Chapter 10: Glitch

Now in Aelita and Yumi's room, Yumi is tossing and turning in her bed as she shoots awake.

_I can't sleep. Maybe a walk will clear my head._

She looks over at Aelita who is sleeping comfortably.

_At least she is sleeping peacefully._

She then moves her feet out and puts on her slippers as she walks out the door.

A little later as she I walking down the halls, she sees Sword Hunter walking out of her room with an annoyed look on her face. Then she sees Yumi and says. "My roommate won't turn off her computer and go to bed, the glow was bugging me. So why are you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied coldly as she continued to walk by.

"Let me guess, you and samurai have been up all night," Susan mentioned with a mischief grin on her face.

"What are you talking about? Yumi asked as she looked back at the Team Sin member.

"What, he didn't confess his feelings towards you yet, even with that extra help I gave him yesterday at the gym. He must need a few more tips."

"Wait, hold up! What do you mean you helped him at the gym yesterday?" Yumi asked.

"Oh it was nothing. I was just showing him how to tell how he feels towards you. He was so nervous, it was adorable the way he acted," Susan giggled as Yumi had a shock look on her face.

_So that's what he was doing with her the other day, and I... oh I completely blew it. He was trying to... oh man I screwed up._

"Yumi, are you ok?" Sword Hunter asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got to get back to my room," she replied as she walked off and Sword Hunter thought with a grin on her face.

_Love, such a strange thing it is._

Now with Jeremy, he is flipping through the pages of information and he thought.

_I can't believe this, everything about Aelita right in my hands. But using it would be wrong, yet on the other hand I could just use it to help with a few surprises for Aelita._

Now the next day, the team besides Yumi is at the Food Court and the team is a bit nervous about their match up later today. "Well, we have to hope we are ready," Jeremy said.

"We might have been complete screw ups in the training Einstein, but we will give it our all when it is needed," Odd replied.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We will beat Team Hyper," Ulrich added.

"I hope you are right you two. Are you ready Aelita?" the team's Controller asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Hey Princess, where is Yumi?" Odd asked as he eats his mash potatoes.

"I tried to wake her up but she fell right back asleep. She must have gotten to sleep late last night."

"Maybe they will let me have her share," the strange teammate thought aloud.

"I will go check on her," Ulrich offered as he walked off.

He then walked into the Hotel entrance on his way to the elevators as he remembers what Yumi said to him and he thinks.

_Maybe she has calmed down now, I need to get all of this cleared up._

But just then, he bumped into someone and said. "Sorry," then he looked up and saw Will and added in shock. "William, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to cheer on Yumi and the rest of her team, just yesterday I took her out for lunch."

Ulrich's hand turns into a fist at what Will just said. "Well I am going to go now," he replied in a dark tone as he walked off to the elevator.

Now Ulrich walked up to her room and knocked on her door. "Yumi, are you up?"

Yumi then shot up from her bed and thinks.

_Ulrich, oh I hope he isn't to mad at me right now._

She gets out of bed and heads towards the door. When she opens it she sees no one in sight.

_I'm guessing, he is mad at me. I wouldn't blame him._

Now at the stadium, Team Kiwi and Team Hyper are ready to go as the Announcer says. "It's another great day for a Lyoko Tournament, am I right!"

The crowed cheers as Ulrich sees William drinking a soda in the stands and the brown hair teen's hand turned into a fist by his side.

"Now are you ready for the next match?"

The Announcer calls out as the cheers get louder. "Now this isn't just any match, since both of these teams have one loss this is, a Termination Match. No matter what happens, one of these teams will be disqualified for the rest of the Tournament and have the disgrace of being the first team to lose for this year's Championship. Now let's get this match started!"

The cheers get louder as the Controllers head to their stations and the team heads to the pods. The Towers then activate as the Announcer says. "Begin!"

"Scanning, Transfer, and Virtualization!" the two Controllers announced as the pods close and as all of them transfer, error comes on their screens and complete looks of shock come on the Controller's faces.

"What is going on here?" Jeremy asked as he looked over the transfer program. "What a mess."

"What did you do Team Kiwi!" the Controller of Team Hyper shouted out.

"Oh right, I messed up my own program as well," Jeremy yelled back as he got on his headset. "Aelita, there was a problem with the Transfer, is ev..."

"Everyone is fine and accounted for," she replied as Jeremy took a sigh of relief.

"Well, there is something wrong here, head to a deactivated Tower so we can check the system," Jeremy instructed.

"Folks, we seem to be having technical difficultly, the Teams are going to find out what is wrong and we will get back to the Tournament," the Announcer said to the audience.

Now with Team Hyper as Twister wearing a strange armor that has small twisters around her body parts says. "Just great, we have a chance to wipe the floor with that team and we have to work on a computer."

"The game has only started, we will have them beaten by the end," Poker wearing a full body armor suit made of poker cards replied as many cards float around him.

"Well, let's get this done so we can have a real thrill," Reality said as he placed his hand on the ground and a Flying Mantis appeared with an R where the eye should be in front of him and he jumps on its back. "You ready Destruere?"

The young girl in a white dress nods her head with a smile on her face. "Yes, I can't wait to have fun," then she jumped on the Flying Mantis, Poker used his cards to make a platform below him to float while Twister made a tornado below her and they head off.

Now with Team Kiwi as they arrived at the Tower. Aelita walked into the tower as the rest relaxed outside.

She floated up to the platform. "I'm in Jeremy," she said as she was searching through the files. "That's strange. The Transfer Program doesn't usually have the Lyoko Monster's in it."

Now with the team, they are sitting or pacing back and forth as Yumi walked over to Ulrich. "Ulrich, I need to talk to you."

Ulrich looks at her and replied. "Like what you said last night, save it."

Yumi jumped back a bit from his actions towards her and replied. "I know I deserve that and probably more, but I just wanted to apologies for how I acted yesterday."

Ulrich seems to ease up a little. "Thanks."

Now back in the tower, Aelita keeps searching as a shocked look appears on her face. "I just found out what is going on Jeremy, somehow a virus got into the Transfer Program. We can't Transfer back until the Tower is deactivated."

Now outside the Tower, a Roachsters walks over as Ulrich says. "You get it Odd, your closer."

Odd gets up and aims his arm at the creature just as Jeremy informed. "Watch out guys, a virus has infected the Transfer Program. Losing all of your life points can prove fatal."

Just then, Odd fired as the creature fired as well. The creature was destroyed but Odd got hit right in the chest. "Oh no, Odd just lost fifty life points already. At this rate he will..."

"Calm down Jeremy, we will get through this," Ulrich replied calmly. "I bet the scientists are already fixing this problem, but in the mean time, is there anything we can do about it?"

"Yes there is," Aelita replied as she walked out of the Tower. "When we shut down the Activated Tower the Virus will shut down as well."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Odd asked. "We still have a tournament to win."

Now back in the real world, the audience is shocked from what is happening as the Announcer says. "I have just gotten word that the Scientists are working as fast as possible to fix this problem before any harm comes to our two teams."

_And when that is going on, I will try a few things of my own._

Jeremy thought as he brings up a few other screens and types in endless streams of computer codes.

Now back in Lyoko as our heroes are hiding behind a rock and on the other side is the activated tower. But as they look over they see between the rock and the Tower is two Megatanks and three Krabs. "Do you feel like someone is out to get us?" Odd asked.

"Well, we have to get Aelita to the Tower, so let's get this done," Yumi replied.

"Guys, I can't have you risk your lives like this for me, you don't have to do this right now," Aelita pleaded.

"Sooner or later those creatures will find us and besides, if you are devirtualized so is the rest of us," Ulrich replied.

"Besides, Jeremy would feel horrible if we let anything happen to you," Odd said as Aelita blushed.

"What makes you say that?"

"No reason, I just like seeing you blush," he then smiled as they got ready to take on the creatures.

Then they jumped out as the creatures focused on them. Yumi throws her fan at the middle Krab and it hits the mark and it returns back to her hand then used her other one to block the shot from another Krab.

"Triplicate," Ulrich yelled as three of him surrounded one of the Megatanks as it tries to track where he is but Ulrich jumped and said. "Impact!" and plunged his sword into the eye and jumps back just as the Krab fires twice and hits his clones and fires again but blocks it with his sword.

Now Odd is being chased by the last Megatank as it focuses and fires. Odd jumped to the left just in time, circled, and jumped on the sphere. "Laser arrow!" he yelled as he fired right at the eye, jumped off as the tank rolled back and blew up.

Now Odd signaled to Aelita to make a break for the Activated Tower as Ulrich leaps up in the air and stabs the Krab right through the head and blew it up.

Then Yumi threw her fan at the Krab as it fired at her. The fan hit the eye as the laser hit her right in the chest and she flies backwards towards the edge of the ground as Ulrich calls out. "Yumi!"

She just missed the ledge as everyone watching was on the edge of their seats.

Just at the last second, Ulrich leaned over the edge and grabbed her arm and everyone took a huge sigh of relief.

Ulrich pulled his teammate back up. "Thanks Ulrich," she said as they look at each other and slowly move closer.

Now in the tower, Aelita floats up to the platform and places her hand on the screen. Her name appears and she inputs the code as right outside Yumi and Ulrich stop right before their lips met and the screen says. "Game over, Team Kiwi Wins!"

Now in the Rec Room at Kadic Jr. High, everyone is cheering at the victory as Sissy looks as if she is about to rip someone's head off.

_I can't believe it, he still went with her! Well I will have to think of a way to change that._

She thought as she stomped off out of the room.

Now back at the Stadium as William crushes the can in his hand and walked off out of the room, not noticing someone who followed him out.

Now as the teams appear in the pods. Team Hyper are ticked at their loss as Yumi and Ulrich have bright red faces.

"Well, even with all of problems we still had a great match and Team Kiwi came out victorious!" the Announcer said as the crowd cheers but he adds. "Also for the Lyoko Couple of this year's Tournament, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama!"

Their faces grow a darker shade of red as Ulrich said. "I can't believe we did that right on national television."

"We must have, just got caught up in the moment," she replied.

"Team Hyper, better luck next year but let's get on with the present time and find out who will be facing off tomorrow!" the Announcer said as the screen behind him randomizes the Teams and Location and shows. "Our next match will be Team Shadow at the Desert Region VS Team Sin in the Ice Realm!"

Now outside the building as we see William punching the wall and mumbling to himself.

"Why did she have to have feelings for Ulrich?"

Just then he hears a voice off to his side. "William Dunbar, age fourteen, currently has feelings for Yumi Ishiyama and attending Kadic Jr. High because he was kicked out of his other school by distributing love notes all over the campus, luckily they don't know the whole reason you were kicked out."

William has a shocked look in his eyes as he focuses on Shadow from Team Sin. "Who are you, how, how do you know about that?"

"My name is Shadow, and it is my job to know. I wonder what would happen if the truth happen to appear in the emails in all of the students at your school," Shadow asked as William's hand turned into a fist.

"So what is this about, are you blackmailing me?"

Shadow just holds up a disk in a case and William asks. "What is that?"

"This, this is Yumi. Her life, her favorite things, even her childhood, I think something like this would be very valuable to you."

William is in shock as Shadow continues. "Now by getting here you must have money to spare, I was going to offer this to Ulrich but I see that he doesn't need it anymore. Think about it Will, with this you will make Ulrich look like a complete fool as you sweep Yumi off her feet. And all I ask is three hundred dollars, a discount of my normal fee."

Without hesitation, Will gives Shadow three one hundred dollar bills and Shadow hands him the disk.

"I hope it is everything you want," Shadow said as he walked off and thinks.

_Hmm, with his past it looks like I just gave a loaded gun to a serial killer. But like if I give a care. If they have the money they can do what ever they want with it._

To Be Continue

Well Ulrich and Yumi are finally together, does this mean they will live happily ever after and I will no longer torture them? LOL Not by a long shot! Read and review.


	11. William’s past

Chapter 11: William's past

Now with Jeremy in his room as he is looking over the virus data he was able to collect and thinks.

_I have only scratched the surface but this is amazing. The creator of this Virus must have been a genius, and how did it bypass the Lyoko Firewall's? What is the point of this virus?_

Then he hears a knock on his door and hears Aelita on the other end. "Jeremy, we are going to get dinner, are you coming?"

"Not right now Aelita, I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh ok, I will bring you something up later."

"Thanks," Jeremy replied as he looked back at his screen.

Now as the group is heading to the elevator, Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other as Yumi said. "We will catch up with you guys in a minute."

"Ok, come on Princess, the couple need their privacy," Odd said as they walked off ahead.

Now Ulrich looks at her and asked as his cheeks grow a faint shade of red. "So, are we a... well, you know?"

She rubs her arm as her cheeks grow a shade of red as well. "I, I think we are."

Their faces grow even redder as Ulrich offers his hand and she accepts.

Now because that last thing made me very weak and ill, we see William looking on his computer as he uploads the disk and looks over the files. "He is right. With this I can defiantly have Yumi care more about me than Ulrich. Tomorrow she will fall for me, leaving Ulrich in the cold."

Ah, that dose of Desire really helped. Now back with the story as the next day has come. Yumi is in the shower as Aelita is watching television.

Then Yumi comes out of the bathroom in a bathrobe in what seems to be the best mood she has been in since I started this fanfic. "I see you're in a good mood," her roommate pointed out.

"Yeah, I feel great too. It seems as if a large weight has been lifted off of me," Yumi replied as she fell back onto her bed.

Aelita giggled. "I see, I'm glad to see that you are in a great mood. But have you seen the news lately?"

"Please don't tell me they are still talking about what happen in Lyoko the other day between me and Ulrich."

"Well, yes. But that's not what I was trying to tell you. They are postponing the Tournament for a day."

"I'm not surprised, after what happened to the Transfer Program they are going to make sure that nothing like that can happen again," Yumi replied as she heads over to the drawers and pick out an outfit.

"I just hope it is only one day, the Tournament might have to be canceled this year if it goes any longer."

"I doubt it will go any longer than a day," Yumi replied as she put on her shirt.

"That's good, so do you have any plans for today?" her roommate asked as Yumi blushed.

"Ulrich and I have plans, to spend the day together."

"You know, you can just say your going out on a date," Aelita pointed out.

"I know, but it just feels strange when I say that. I was starting to think that this would never happen (and probably all of the readers as well)," Yumi replied as she added. "You can also say you're on a date when you are with Jeremy."

Aelita's face instantly turned red. "Well, we aren't that close, yet."

"Right, well anyway I'm off. See you later," Yumi said to her friend as she slips on her shoes at the door and walks out.

"Maybe I should go see what Jeremy is up to, I haven't seen him since I dropped of his food last night."

Aelita knocks on the Team's Controller's door and asked. "Jeremy, are you up yet?"

No answer came from the other side as she knocked again. "Jeremy, are you ok?"

Still no answer as she uses the extra card key given to her to enter his room and sees he is asleep at his computer. Feeling relieved that he looks fine she walked over to him and shook him gently.

Jeremy shot awake as he sees Aelita next to him. "Oh, hi Aelita, what time is it?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's ten in the morning, have you been working all night?"

"Yeah, I was able to get some of the data on the virus yesterday and I have been up all night trying to hack it."

"Did you find anything?"

Jeremy brings up the data and says. "Barely anything, this virus is tough. Who ever created it is a genius. All I got is that it is triggered by something, so when it is triggered again I might be able to track it."

"Well, that's better than nothing," she encouraged as she looked over to see the plate of food she brought for him was left untouched. "Jeremy, you haven't eaten."

He looked over at the food. "Sorry, it's was just that I was so busy."

"Well, it's time for a break. Come on and let's get breakfast," she said to him as she tries to pull him by the arm.

"Ok, but first I am so close to find something else."

He then types on the computer and he says. "Dang, all it is is the name of the Program, XANA."

Aelita seemed to startle from hearing that as Jeremy said. "Well, let's go get breakfast."

He then looks at his girlfriend. "Aelita?"

She snaps out of it. "What was that Jeremy?"

"Are you ok Aelita?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's get going."

Now in the Lobby, Shadow is reading the newspaper, he writes down in the crossword bedlam as he thinks.

_Because of that scare I have nothing planned for today, but something tells me things are about to get very interesting around here._

Yumi and Ulrich then walk into the Lobby hand and hand as Ulrich asked. "So, where do you want to go?"

She looked at her official boyfriend and before she could reply, they hear a familiar voice calling out from the elevator. "Hello Ulrich."

They are both shocked as they look to see Sissy waving to them.

She walked over as Ulrich asked. "S-Sissy, w-what are you doing her?"

She smiled at them. "My father sent me over here to supervise the team."

"I'm going to guess that you helped suggest the idea," Yumi said in a bit of a ticked off tone.

"I may have mentioned a few of the other schools are doing it, but it's for the good of the team I swear," she replied as she holds up her hand, but crosses her fingers with the hand behind her back.

"So what are you going to be doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"Well first I need to make sure that you aren't just "slacking off" as my father would say, so I'm going to have to borrow him for a while."

Sissy grabbed Ulrich's arm to pull him off, but Yumi did the same. "Sorry, we have plans today. You're going to have to meet with him later."

Sissy then tugs the boy's arm again. "Sorry Yumi, but I have to file my report on the leader of the group ASAP, so we have to get going."

"Sorry Yumi, I will try to meet up with you later," Ulrich said as he was pulled off by the principle's daughter and Yumi's hand turned into a fist.

_She will go to any lengths, sometimes she makes me so angry._

"Hey Yumi," a voice called out to her as she sees William leaning his back to the wall.

"Hey William, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough, but since that just happened, do you want to hang out?"

She rubs her arm. "William, you know I'm dating Ulrich now."

"Come on Yumi, it doesn't have to be like that, we can just walk around our go get something to eat."

"Well, if that's it, alright," she answered as they walked out.

Then Shadow writes down peccadillo on the crossword and thinks.

_I love my job._

But what Shadow didn't know was that Fredi from Team Project was watching all of what just happened and thinks.

_So, he found another girl. And if Shadow is as good as he said he is he knows he just made a grave for Yumi. What won't Team Sin do to win?_

He walked off as his teammate Kristen walked up to him. "Hey Fredi, what are you up too?"

"I'm heading to Lyoko for training, are you coming?

She shakes her head. "Nope, shopping with Susan, Jenny, Mary and we are even bringing along Aelita from Team Kiwi with us! Girl's time out!" she cheered with a smile on her face. "Do you need anything?"

"No thanks," he replied in an emotionless tone. "But at least put on shoes."

He walked past the girl as she looks down at her feet. "You know I don't like wearing shoes!" she yelled back.

Now with Ulrich and Sissy in the Gym, Ulrich is doing his martial arts as Sissy is watching. "Well, it looks like I have a good report to give back to my dad."

Then Ulrich feels Sissy's hands on his shoulders. "But you are starting to get tense again. I bet you would love a shoulder massage right about now."

But Ulrich just moved away from her. "Sissy, I'm going out with Yumi."

"I know, you are," she replied in a sad tone. Ulrich looked back at her to see she is looking at the ground. "But still, I like being with you Ulrich, even if I can't be anymore than a friend to you, I would still like the chance to help you any way I can."

"Sissy," Ulrich said, being a bit shocked.

"I would still like to give you that massage, if you are still interested."

Ulrich then rubs the back of his head. "Well, my shoulder muscles are a bit tight."

Now later that day, William and Yumi are back at the hotel. "Thanks William, I had a great time. How would you know that I have wanted to see the movie "Dhampire" for a while now?" Yumi asked.

William just grinned. "Lucky guess I suppose, so do you want to do something else?"

Yumi looked away from him. "You know, I was supposed to spend the day with Ulrich. I kind of feel bad that I barely even got to see him all day."

William grinded his teeth as he asked. "I don't get it Yumi, what is so special about him anyway?"

Yumi is a bit shocked from this question. "What are you talking about?"

"Even before you started dating him, you always were devoted to him, why?"

Yumi is a bit nervous from his actions. "I have to go. I will talk to you later."

She then runs to the elevator as Shadow says to the love stricken teen. "I can see you are very smooth with the ladies."

William sees Shadow sitting in a chair with the newspaper. He walked over and said in a dark tone. "I want my money back."

"Sorry, no refunds," Shadow replied.

"I took her out to the movie she wanted to go to, I took her to a famous sushi restaurant that she has always wanted to go to, and I even got her a CD she wanted. And she still didn't fall for me!"

"I'm trying to think, so you don't need to yell. But you don't understand, what I give you is just a tool. If her heart is hopelessly desired to Ulrich, you are out of luck, and three bills."

He chuckled as William stomped off. Shadow finished the crossword with the word bereavement and thinks.

_Funny, how I can do so much yet barely do anything at all at the same time._

Now with Yumi as she is at her room, she sees an envelope attached to her door. She grabbed it as she walked in to see her room empty and thinks.

_It looks like Aelita must of had plans, but I wonder what is wrong with William._

She then sits down on her bed as she opens the envelope to pull out a computer printout of a news article on a suicide case at a school a year ago.

_What is this? Is someone playing a prank?_

She examined it more carefully to read. **Suspicions appeared that it might have been a homicide as rumors of a dark haired boy that was accused of stalking her prior to the incident was seen with her before she jumped off the roof. The students at the school also said that the boy said that...**

Just then, here eyes widen in fear as she read the last part. **"Love, makes him crazy."**

Then a freezing sensation shot up her spine as she hears a dark voice behind her. "Yumi, we need to talk."

"How-how did you get in?" she asked.

"You left the door open. You should really keep it closed. You don't know who could just walk right in. Now, can we finish our talk in the lobby?"

"William, I think you need to relax. I think we should talk about this tomorrow after you had some sleep."

But before she could move away, William grabbed her by both of her arms and slammed her against the wall. "Look, I have done everything for you and you still care about that loser. Did you only use me so you can make him jealous?"

He squeezes her arms tighter as he sees the paper she just got and he smirks at her. "So, I see you know about that. She was just like you. She should have appreciated what I did for her."

"What-what did you do to her?"

He just grinned and answered. "She had, a little fall."

He then threw her at her bed and pinned her down as he said. "You won't get off as easily as the last one."

Now Ulrich is walking down the hall as he feels his shoulders.

_She is really good at this._

He thought as he hears noises from Yumi's room and he noticed the door was open.

He opened the door to see Yumi trying to fight William off of her and without thinking. He runs up, grabs Will by the shirt and threw him off of her at the wall.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Ulrich asked in fear and Yumi in shock, nodded her head in reply.

Just then, Ulrich was pulled away from her and into the wall as William said while he cracked his knuckles. "I am going to have fun with this."

He then runs at Ulrich as in a flash, he knees William in the stomach and then hits him in the back.

William falls to the ground. "What the heck is going on Yumi?"

To Be Continue

Who is evil? answer it correctly. Oh and read and review.


	12. Yumi’s problem

Chapter 12: Yumi's problem

The next day after William was arrested. It was also broadcasted that the Lyoko Tournament is back on schedule.

Our team is eating breakfast as Odd said. "So William was loved obsessed teen that is suspected of murdering the first girl he liked, who knew?"

"Yumi, are you sure you are alright?" Jeremy asked as their oldest teammate nodded her head.

"Yes Jeremy, I'm fine."

Ulrich noticed Yumi's hand shaking under the table and held it in his. She started to relax as Aelita said. "Well let's stop talking about that and change the subject. I'm glad they got the Tournament back up."

"Yeah, but we just have to hope that nothing else makes it come to a halt. Now, are you going to eat you pancakes Yumi?" Odd asked as Yumi pushed her plate forward and Odd begins to devourer them.

"Well, we have the day off and maybe two once again, what do you guys have planned?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm taking a break from my work. I haven't progressed one micron, so maybe some time off will help," Jeremy replied as Aelita added.

"And we are going to the movies, Jeremy suggested Garage Kids and I have wanted to see that movie for a while now."

"Just a lucky guess I suppose," Jeremy lied.

"I'm going to do what I did yesterday, hit the arcade where all the girls can cheer me on," Odd added.

"You never learn your lesson, do you Odd? Sam is going to kill you when you get back," Ulrich replied.

"She will cool down by then, hopefully."

Aelita and Jeremy got up and Jeremy said. "See you guys later, we have to leave if we want to make it to the movie on time."

"Wait!" Odd said to the two as they were taking their plates. "You can leave the food."

They just shake their heads then leave the plates and walk off.

Jeremy walked to the door and opened it for Aelita, she blushed but before she could walk out, Shadow walked up to them with the newspaper under his arm. "I see you are going out, but before you go. Jeremy, do you know a six letter word for aspiration that has an e as the second letter?"

Aelita seemed to start shaking as she said. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Tournament?"

"That's two hours from now, and the stadium is only a few blocks away. Kind of the main reason this Hotel houses the Lyoko Tournament Contenders."

Then the dark teenager bowed to the girl and added. "I want to apologies for whatever you think I have done. I never wished to have disturbed you in that way, it was just coincidence, I swear."

The two seemed a bit shocked by his action as he added. "If there is anyway I can prove it, just ask."

"Ah, thanks," she said.

"Well we have to get going, see you later Shadow," Jeremy said as Shadow stopped them again.

"Before you go, can you answer my question?"

"Desire," he responded.

"Thanks. That really helped."

A little later, Ulrich and Yumi walk into the lobby hand and hand and he asked. "Well, because yesterday was a mess, let's start over and where do you want to go?"

"I heard a couple of blocks away is a mall, I would like to window shop a bit."

"Sounds ok to me."

They walked to the door, but were stopped when Sissy said. "Hello Ulrich, hey Yumi."

They looked back to see she walked up to them in a two piece pink bathing suit. "Your not going to take him today Sissy," Yumi declared.

"Don't worry about that," Sissy replied. "I'm just heading to the Hotel Pool, I was going to asked if Ulrich wouldn't mind joining me, but I see he already has plans. See you later then."

She then walked off, leaving the two a bit baffled. "She took this a lot better than I thought," Yumi said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit surprised as well," Ulrich added. "But let's get going."

Shadow then walked up to his leader Bloodlust and he said. "I must admit Shadow. You have outdone yourself this year."

"Thanks, I do love my job."

"But I have a question. I know you always have a plan to your actions, but saying your sorry, doing a job for free. What are you getting at?"

"Don't worry Bloodlust. Their relationship won't have a happy ending. I promise."

"Remember Shadow, I don't like to hear it, I like to see it."

"Don't worry, after princess gets an "anonymous" note telling how her boyfriend is so great. Can you answer me, what is the sound of a heart breaking?" Shadow then chuckled.

"Good to know, that's why you are a member on my team. But now I think we should head over to the Stadium, we need to warm up by destroying as many creatures as possible."

Then the new couple walked into the mall hand in hand, but Ulrich kept noticing as they walked around how shaky his new girlfriend seemed to be.

No matter what he tried to do to cheer her up, she always seemed to be a bit distant.

They sat down at the food court, and as Ulrich went to get some food Yumi thought.

_What William almost did to me, how could I not see it coming before? If Ulrich didn't come, he would have... he would have..."_

She started to shiver at the thought just as she felt a touch to her shoulder.

Her body shook as she shot her head over to see Ulrich looking down on her. "Yumi, are you ok?"

She relaxed. "I told you Ulrich, I'm fine," she answered in a weak tone and looked away from him.

He set down the fast food on the table and sat across from her. "Yumi, we might have only been dating for a few days, but we have been friends for a long time and I can tell when you are lying to me."

She looked back at him as he pushed the food to her. "Eat something. You didn't eat anything at breakfast."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," she replied, pushing the plate away from her.

"Yumi, you need to forget what happen last night..."

But then, Ulrich was cut off by a scared snap and stood up. "How can I forget something like that? I trusted him and he was going to... I don't want to say it!"

Ulrich is shocked as Yumi looked around to see a few pedestrians staring at her. "I-I'm sorry, I just need to be alone."

She ran off, leaving Ulrich stunned in his seat.

She ran through the hallways of the hotel past Fredi of Team Project.

_She lives in the room next to mine. I don't want to hear her crying all day._

He thought coldly as he headed to the elevator.

A large splash from a cannonball hits the sunbathing Sissy. "Watch where you're jumping!" she yelled.

_Why couldn't Ulrich have joined me?_

She thought as she saw Mary holding Jamie's arm and he asked. "W-would you l-like anything M-Mary?"

She giggled. "Besides you, a soda would be nice."

His face turned a light shade of red as he walked off and Mary sat down in the folding chair next to Sissy.

"Could your skin be any whiter?" Sissy asked and Mary looked at her then down at her pale arm.

"I don't usually go out in the sunlight, but I can tell Jamie really likes how soft it is," she replied. "By the way, I don't think we have met. My name is Mary Rogers. I am the daughter of the Ad Tech High's Principle and Supervisor for Team Project. Who might you be?"

Sissy looked a bit shocked as she replied. "My name is Sissy and I am also a principles daughter and Supervisor to Team Kiwi."

"It seems likes we have a lot in common so far, maybe later we could get to know each other better," she said as Jamie returned with her soda and said to him as she wrapped her arms around his. "Come on, let's hit the Jacuzzi Jamie."

His face turned another shade of red as they walked off.

_Why couldn't that be me and Ulrich?_

Sissy thought with envy.

Jeremy and Aelita returned later to the hotel. "Jeremy, today has been wonderful," Aelita said with a large smile on her face.

His cheeks turn a shade of red. "Thanks Aelita."

She then kisses him on the cheek and said. "Now let's grab our suits and hit the pool."

"That sounds like a great idea."

They walked out of the elevator as they split up to get to their rooms. Aelita walked into a dark room with the only light coming from the television saying how Team Sin defeated Team Shadow earlier in the day.

Aelita walked further into the dark room to see Yumi sitting on her bed, holding the pillow tightly in her arms while crying into it. "Yumi, what's wrong?"

"I just want to be left alone right now if you don't mind," she replied as she looked away from her roommate.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Yumi?" she asked.

"Please, I just want to be left alone."

Aelita then walked out of the room slowly.

"What is with all of the crying?" Fredi asked coldly as Aelita was startled to see him leaning against the wall.

"Frediano from Team Project, right?" she asked.

"It's Fredi."

"Well it's just that my roommate isn't feeling too well."

"Well, I actually want to sleep tonight. Maybe I could have a word with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, he knows what he is doing," Kristen from Team Project said. "Trust him."

"What will you do to her?" Aelita asked in concern.

"Just talk to her and show her how to get past it."

"Alright," she replied as she opened the door and Fredi walked in.

"Don't worry. He will make it better, or twice as worse."

Yumi is just staring at the screen as Fredi turned on the lights. She was startled and asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"Your roommate let me in, hoping there is a way for me to help you through this, but I really don't care about that. I just want to get you to shut up so I can sleep because I can hear you through the wall."

"Just leave me alone, I just need to be left alone."

Fredi slapped his forehead. "You are a complete idiot."

"You don't know what happened to me, someone I trusted dearly was going to use me than probably kill me!" she yelled back at him as he looked at her coldly.

"Should I care?"

"Just go away," she said as she looked away from him.

"See that, keep pushing everyone away and live in your misery so by the time you see how pointless this emotion of yours is it will be too late. Your friends would have already progressed with their lives. Don't end your life because of your emotions, you can't change the past and if you keep trying you will never move forward."

Yumi has a shocked look on her face as Fredi added. "Now I really don't care what you do with your life, I just don't want to hear you crying when I am trying to sleep."

He headed towards the door as he heard a faint voice behind him. "If you don't care so much, why did you warn me about Will?"

He stopped. "What are you talking about?"

She held up the paper of the news report. "This report, the school is Ad Tech High William was at."

"Don't mention it," he replied in a dark tone. "I mean it."

He walked out of the room. "What happen? Is she ok?" Aelita asked.

"She will be fine," he replied as Ulrich walked up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Talk to your girlfriend, I'm out of here,"

Fredi walked off as Kristen called out. "Hey! Wait up for me!"

Ulrich then walked into the room to see Yumi sitting on her bed. He walked up to her and asked. "Yumi, are you ok?"

"I think, I feel a little better," she answered weakly.

"Do you need anything?"

She nodded. "Is the food court still open? I haven't eaten anything all day."

He smiled. "If it isn't, I will buy it at a restaurant."

She smiled back as Ulrich offered his hand, she grabbed his and they both walked out.

"I'm glad to see you are better Yumi," her roommate said to her.

"Yeah, me too."

The two walked off as Aelita walked into her room.

She just got suited up and as she headed towards the door, she saw an envelope that was slipped under the door.

She opened the door to see no one in the halls then closed the door. "I wonder what this is."

She opened the letter and after scanning a few lines her face was mixed with fear, anger, and shock.

To Be Continue

What's with Fredi, what did Aelita get, and what is going to happen in the Lyoko Tournament? Read and review to find out.


	13. Dark day

Chapter 13: Dark day

Jeremy worked on the virus once again with the bright sunlight flowing through the cracks of the blinds. That was until he heard a knock on his door. "Jeremy, I need to talk to you," Aelita asked a little above a whisper.

"A-a sure, come in," he answered while his eyes never left the screen.

She used her extra card to open the door and walked in holding an envelope in her right hand. "What are you doing, Jeremy?"

"Well I have been working on the Virus once again, it was activated yesterday and I am close to finding out how and where."

"That's good to know," she then looked at the envelope. "I loved the time we spent together yesterday."

"I did too, after the tournament tomorrow I will take you out again but right now I have a lot of work to catch up on," he replied, never looking away from the screen.

"I just had a question to ask you. Did you have any, help, with our time together?"

He stopped typing. "What do you mean, Aelita?"

She moved up to his desk and placed down the envelope. "After the tournament," she said as a tear fell down on the envelope. "Never talk to me again."

She then ran out of the room as he was shocked by her actions. That was until he opened the envelope and his eyes widened.

A little later with our couple at the Hotel Food Court with a more relaxed Yumi as she is eating enough food to make up for yesterday. "Slow down Yumi, you at least want to taste the food."

She stopped. "Ha ha," she replied sarcastically as she continued to eat."

"I am glad to see you are back to normal though, maybe now we can go out on that date that keeps getting out of our reach."

"Yeah, I would really like that," she replied. "Aelita told me she really liked that movie "Garage Kids" (Besides a certain sword master besides Sword Hunter, do you know why I picked that movie?)." Let's go see that."

"Finish up and let's go."

She then cleared up her plate. "By the way, where is Odd? It's not like him to miss breakfast."

"He is still asleep. According to what I got he is exhausted from playing all of those games non-stop yesterday."

"I just can't wait till we get back and see what Odd says to Sam before she tears his head off."

Ulrich chuckled. "Yeah, me either. It's going to be fun watching him try to get out of this one."

"Ouch, that's hot," Sissy said to herself in the afternoon while she drank her hot chocolate and watch Team Sin verse Team Project on the TV above her. "Such a complex game Lyoko is, that's why I never could play it. Maybe if I did I might have been with Ulrich instead."

"You know, it's not good to talk to yourself," Sissy heard behind her as she looked to see Mary smiling at her. "People will get the wrong idea if you do."

"What are you doing here?" Sissy asked as Mary sat down across from her and set her soda on the table.

"Well you can already tell that Jamie is in the tournament, so I have no plans till he beats Team Sin. But let me guess, you did the same thing I did."

"What are you talking about?" Sissy asked.

"Well, I overheard that you liked Ulrich, I bet you convinced your father that you can "supervise" the team just so you could be with him, huh?" she asked with a sinister grin.

She cracked a smile. "Yeah, but it didn't work as well as I hoped."

"Sorry to hear that, but I would never let some other girl get my Jamie," she replied with a red face.

"Why do you like him so much? By the looks of it he doesn't feel the same way about it. I bet you are just going out with him because he is a Lyoko Tournament Champion."

"It's not like that at all!" Mary defended as she looked away. "Ever since he came to my school two years ago I had a crush on him, but he was so shy I rarely ever got any time to talk to him. He was always by himself and by the time class ended he had already left for his next class. I found out he is living in a foster home after I kind of followed him. Then after his Foster Caretaker told him to get more involved in the school he was joined into Team Project and after they won last year's tournament he started to warm up to others and I started to hang out with him, but what about you. What's your story for Ulrich?"

"I just had a crush on him since grade school, but I could always tell he had feelings for Yumi. I was hoping when William came that she would go for him and I would get him."

"WILLIAM! YOU DON'T MEAN WILLIAM DUNBAR DO YOU!" she asked in fright as Sissy nearly fell out of her chair.

"Yeah that's him, why?"

"That kid is psychotic, he is love crazy. He would flood the school with email and posters when he had a crush on a girl confessing his feeling. The school really didn't see is as much as a problem."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. Wasn't anything filed on him?"

"I wish. His parents are rich so they just settled with the family and blew it off like it was nothing, which was until one of the girls he liked last was killed."

Sissy looked a bit scared. "I might not like Yumi, but I would never wish for something like that to happen to her. But if you don't mind me asking, who was the girl?"

Mary had a scared look on her face as she looked around the room. "What's the problem Mary?"

"Nothing, but her name was Jasmine Heat."

Sissy seemed to be thinking as she said. "I feel like, I have heard of that name before."

"You have. The leader of Team Project Fredi Heat, it was his younger sister," Mary replied as she wiped a few tears with her napkin. "And also, she was one of my closest friends."

Later in the evening at the food court, Jeremy sat alone with the sun setting as he was moving the mash potatoes across his plate.

_That double crossing slime ball. I can't believe I even trusted him, when I get my hands on him I'm going to..._

He thought angrily, but before he could think of something else, he saw the two teams walking back into the Hotel and out of no where Mary tackled Jamie to the ground and hugged him tightly.

He walked over to Shadow and said in a dark tone. "I need to have a word with you."

Shadow's team walked up as Shadow just held his hand up. "Don't worry. This is one of my clients."

They understood and walked off as Shadow asked. "I'm a bit ticked right now because Team Project got lucky. So, is something going wrong on cloud nine?"

Jeremy grinded his teeth as he said. "You told Aelita that I hired you to look up everything about her."

"I did no such thing," he replied with a smug look on his face. "I said you hired someone, I never said it was me."

"I never hired you, you offered your services and I denied it, but you still gave me her information."

"Yet you still used it, you have no one to blame but yourself. You should have just tossed it like your first thought."

"Still, why did you have to tell her all of that!"

He grinned. "Because, I told her I would help her anyway possible, and what better way then to tell her what her boyfriend has been up to. Consider it a gift to her for traumatizing her those first few days."

He chuckled at the teen as Jeremy's hand turned into a fist. "Remember the Ceasefire Jeremy. Don't want to get your team Disqualified. Especially since tomorrow we have a rematch."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you watch the TV, probably staring at the computer screen all day to block out your heart pain," he chuckled. "Tomorrow it is Team Sin verses Team Kiwi, you can get your revenge on me there. That's if you can. Because we won't go as easy as we did before."

He then walked off as Jeremy thought.

_Oh I will, but I need to get back to my room. I am very close to getting more information on that Virus._

Now he is working hard on his computer as a loading bar appeared on his screen.

_As soon as this thing is done, I will have everything I need to know._

Then the loading bar hit one-hundred as a shocked look came across his face.

_No, it can't be! I need to inform the Lyoko Scientists at once. I have to deliver it personality. I can't risk sending it through the internet."_

He then pulled out his disk and left his room and as he was heading out the front door. Yumi and Ulrich walked in hand and hand. "Hey Einstein, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Yumi asked.

"Can't talk, got to get to the stadium!" he replied as he ran out the doors.

"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Ulrich asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know, but I had a great time today, I can't believe how fast the time flew right by," Yumi replied.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun today, to bad we really didn't get to see most of the movie," Ulrich said as they both blushed a deep shade of red.

Just then, Yumi saw Fredi heading towards the elevator. "Be right back," she said as she walked over to Fredi.

"What do you want now?" he asked coldly.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for all you have done for me," she replied.

"Didn't I tell you not to mention it?" he asked as the elevator opened and walked in, but before it closed. Yumi put her hand out to stop it.

"Can you answer me one thing? Why did you help me?"

He put his hand to his forehead. "Will you leave me alone afterwards?"

"Yes."

He groaned. "You remind me a lot of someone I use to know, that's it. Now if you make it past your match tomorrow. Then and only then I would want to see you again. But for now, leave me alone, because I really don't want to have to regret helping you."

She removed her hand and the doors closed in front of her. "What is wrong with him?"

Yumi walked into her room to see her roommate sitting on the bed watching TV. "We are facing Team Sin again tomorrow," Aelita said to her roommate.

"Yeah I heard. We should get up early so we can train before we have to head to the stadium." The one in black suggested as she was taking off her shirt.

"That sounds like a good idea," Aelita replied in a daze.

"Is everything alright Aelita?" Yumi asked as she put on her pajamas and Aelita took a deep breath.

"Well, Jeremy did something I still can't believe he did. But after some thought I figured out the only reason he did it was to make me happy. Maybe I will go talk to him."

"You can't right now, as Ulrich and I were coming in, Jeremy left in a hurry," Yumi said as her roommate asked.

"I see, I will just have to hope he comes back soon... Wait, you two just got back. What did you two do all day?" she asked as her roommate's face turned a deep shade of red.

Jeremy reached the Stadium to see the lights are still on. "Good, it's still open."

He walked in and looked all over. "Hello! Is anyone here?" he called as Anax Hopper replied.

"Yes, you don't need to yell."

Jeremy looked behind to see the Scientist. "Anax, I have important news to tell you. Everyone could be endanger."

"Please walk with me and tell me everything," he replied as they walked down the hall with walls made of glass.

"We don't have much time, remember the virus that hit Lyoko a few days ago. Well, I have been analyzing it and I have found out a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"The virus is actually activated every time a tower is activated and it gets stronger every time it is activated. It is able to function outside of a computer as well. Many people are endanger!"

"Tell me Jeremy, who else have you informed about this?"

"No one, I just got the information and rushed over here."

"Well, I will inform the other Scientist right away, thank you for bringing this up," Anax replied as he secretly poured a bottle of chloroform into a napkin.

"Thanks, I feel relieved now," Jeremy replied as when he turned to leave he caught the reflection from the window of the Scientist's nametag and thought as his eyes widen.

_XANA!_

But before Jeremy could react; he was grabbed from behind and the napkin pressed tightly to his mouth as a few seconds later, he past out.

"I can't let you interrupt my plans Jeremy, not yet."

To Be Continue

I love being evil. Read and review.


	14. Rematch

Chapter 14: Rematch

"K, I will meet you downstairs Aelita," Yumi said to her roommate as she closed the door, just then to see Fredi walk out of his room, sees Yumi, then walked the other way.

"I don't get it. Does he have to be so cold?"

"Well you do look a lot like cutie, cutie," a voice said as she looked behind her to see Michael Barak from Team Project standing behind her.

"Michael, from Team Project, right?" she asked.

"The one and only cutie," the brown hair teenager replied, "team's Controller to be precise."

"And what do you mean? I look like, umm, cutie?"

"Yeah, your clothes and hairstyle look just like cutie. Maybe the reason that one guy that makes guys like me look bad went after you."

"You mean William?"

"That's him cutie, you look just like that cutie he was never convicted of killing last year. But don't tell Fredi, he hates it when I called his sister cutie," then he rubbed his arm. "And so did she."

She has a bit of a shocked look on her face. "Wait, are you saying that I remind him of his sister?"

"Has to be, what you saw from Fredi was his good side and he rarely ever shows that anymore. Well cutie, it was nice chatting with you, but the food court awaits."

The teenager walked off as Yumi had a better understanding of what is going on with Fredi.

"Team Kiwi, it has been five minutes past the original start time, where is your Controller?" The Announcer asked as they talked to each other.

"Where is he?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, I thought he might have been asleep at his computer. But when I went to check on him he wasn't there," Aelita replied sadly.

"Well this doesn't look good," Ulrich added.

"Well because of this lose of your Controller; your team is given a choice. To forfeit this match, or to go into Lyoko blind, you won't be able to tell how many life points you have, where the Tower is, or where the monsters are coming and how many."

"Please don't forfeit, I want to see if my training actually helped," Sword Hunter replied with a grin on her face.

"Yes don't forfeit, I want to have a lot of fun," Shadow added.

"Well Team Kiwi, it is up to you," the Announcer asked as they looked each other.

"We can do it, and we will win!" Odd replied as they could hear Bloodlust chuckling.

"That accusation, I will have to see to believe."

"Alright, let's get this match started already! Am I right audience?"

The crowd cheered. "Now that is what I like to hear, but because Team Kiwi will be disabled, Team Sin's Controller will not be allowed to hack into Team Kiwi's computers. Am I clear Virus?"

The red haired girl's hand turned into a fist. "Fine."

"Now let's get this match started! Head to your pods!" the Announcer instructed as Aelita programmed the computer with the Launch Code and headed to the pods.

"Where is Jeremy?" Sissy yelled at the TV in the resting room of the hotel. "This is a very crucial part of the tournament and he is missing! He better hope he isn't found because I will kill him! Just have to hope it is before my father kills me for letting this happen."

Just then, Mary moped over and sat across from Sissy, resting her head on the table. "What is wrong with you Mary?" Sissy asked.

"Team Project is doing interviews, and during that time I can't be seen with Jamie. It's not fair," Mary replied childishly.

"Why can't you be seen with him? You are the team Supervisor."

"It's my father. I can't really tell him that I am going out with Jamie."

"Are you sure that you two are going out? If I was going out with Ulrich I would tell my father and not care what he had to say about it."

"I wish it could be that easy," she replied sadly. "If he got any chance to take away the Lyoko team of the school he would use it in a heartbeat, he keeps saying on how that team is a waste of money and could be used for better things than a game. And if he ever found out that I was dating Jamie he would get rid of the Team."

"Well, couldn't you still date Jamie even if he does do that?"

I doubt it, if my father doesn't transfer him to another school, he would probably revert back to being extremely shy and I won't be able to be with him. It's so unfair!" she complained, but then eased up. "I noticed that Jeremy didn't show up, is everything alright?"

"I don't know," Sissy replied angrily. "But he is going to wish he was dead if I ever get my hands on him."

A woozy Jeremy slowly awoke.

_Where-where am I?_

He thought to himself as he saw he was in the janitor's closet, feeling his arms and legs tied up and his mouth covered up.

_Great, how did I get myself into this mess? First Aelita won't ever speak to me for the rest of my life, I tell everything about the virus to the person who created it, and now I'm trapped in the janitor's closet, how am I going to get out of this?_

"Well, so how are we going to take them out now?" Shadow asked in his three forms. "They are like fish in a barrel, so should we just shoot them or dangle the hook and just play with them?"

"Well," Bloodlust thought aloud. "Hey Virus, my memory is a bit foggy on the rules, since we don't use them that often. Does it matter which Activated Tower we take out?"

She grinned. "Their location is fifty degrees west if you transport through the tower on your left."

The leader grinned. "Good to know, let's head out team."

"Just remember, samurai is mine," Sword Hunter said.

"And the Deactivator is mine. I still have to torture her till all of her life points are gone," Shadow added as they all headed towards the tower.

"So how are we going to do this, we know anytime now Team Sin will come after us, we have no idea if any monsters are nearby or where the Tower is," Odd pointed out as Aelita seemed to be looking for something.

"Don't you think we already knew that when we jumped into the Ice Realm Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Aelita, what are you doing?" Yumi asked.

"I'm just trying to see if I can still feel the pulsations from the Tower."

They are all a bit shocked. "I almost forgot about that," Odd said.

"So, can you feel any?" Yumi asked.

A happy look comes over the pink hair girl's face. "Yes I can, they are coming in that direction."

"Well it looks like the saying is true, there is nothing like the classics," Ulrich added as they headed off in the direction.

They run for a while as all of a sudden a Megatank rolled up to the group.

"Strange, I thought we would of saw Team Sin before we saw a Monster," Yumi thought allowed.

"Who knows, they could be around us as we speak, but right now let's take out this creature," Ulrich replied.

"I'll get this one," Odd insisted as he raised his arm.

The tank opened up, but before either of the two could fire a shot, a large black whip ensnares the weak point of the creature and breaks it in two, blowing it up.

Then Team Kiwi sees Bloodlust, Sword Hunter, and TNT standing before them while the leader was sucking up the energy from the destroyed monster. "You can thank me by screaming as loud as you can while we devitalize you."

The team tried to run the opposite way, but then the three Shadows came up out of the ground and they all said. "We don't think so, we have some, "unfinished business" to complete."

"I still find that creepy," Odd pointed out.

"Come on TNT, they can handle it from here," Bloodlust said.

"Come on, can't we enjoy the show?" TNT asked while Bloodlust glared. "Fine, but there better be a lot of monsters."

They walked off as Sword Hunter grinned. "Now samurai, time for our rematch."

The Shadows let him pass as he drew his sword. "You already got it out," Sword Hunter grinned. "I like it when a guy doesn't waste anytime, so I won't go easy on you.

She then back flipped as two large blades comes out of her hands and feet and lands on the tips of her swords, making her taller by half her size. "Quattro Blades I call this, you like?"

"Hope that isn't just for show," Ulrich grinned.

"And you better hope that blade of yours is as sharp as your tongue," she replied as she did a cartwheel right towards him.

The rest of the team watches the fight as they are surrounded by the Shadows once again. "Please try to escape. The chase is half the fun."

"Well, I will hold them off while you take Aelita," Yumi suggested.

"We tried that last time, this time I will hold them off," Odd replied.

"Are you sure Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah Princess, I have an old score to settle with the three ugly brothers."

"Then, let's go!" Yumi said as she grabbed Aelita's hand and made a run for it.

Then the Shadow clones tried to block their path as a laser arrow hit the real one, causing their attention to be elsewhere.

"Hey ugly's, forget about me?" Odd asked with a smug look on his face.

"I will follow the girls', but like the saying goes, there is more than one way to skin a cat," Shadow instructed as he sink into the ground and follow the girls, letting his clones deal with Odd.

"Now, it's time for some payback you creeps!"

Shadow can be seen close behind the two girls as if things couldn't get any worse, they were able to catch up with Bloodlust and TNT. "Well, it is good to see that you two were able to get this far, too bad this is far as you two will go."

Then Shadow appears from the ground. "I will take care of them Bloodlust,"

"You just get the Deactivator, I haven't had a fight with a member of another team in a while, and I just hope it isn't too short."

Yumi and Aelita standing back to back as Yumi pulled out her fans. "This match isn't over yet Team Sin."

"Oh but it will be, very soon," Bloodlust replied.

To Be Continue

Sorry for the long wait, will try to update ASAP. And as soon as this story is finished I will continue to work on my other ffs. Read and Review.


	15. Rematch part 2

Chapter 15: Rematch part 2

Ulrich blocked the attacks from the many blades of Sword Hunter as she flip backwards and side kicked with the blade but Ulrich was able to block it once again then charged for an attack as she blocked it with her right hand.

"I see Samurai, you have gotten a lot better, so I bet you finally cleared that romanced filled mind of yours," she giggled.

"You could say that, but now let's focus on this match," Ulrich replied as he backed off and triplicated.

"I got a little wager for you. If you win this match, I will give you a victory kiss."

He's stunned. "What...?" but in a flash, she was able to slice the two clones and side kicked Ulrich, luckily his sword absorbed most of the attack as he flew into the water.

"Maybe that cold bath will help you think more clearly," she giggled once again as Ulrich climbed out of the water.

"That was cold."

"I'm a member of Team Sin for a reason Samurai, manipulation is my key element, but I always keep my word."

"I don't care about that, I just want to beat you," Ulrich replied as he positioned himself to attack.

"You don't know how many fan boys would kill for the offer I gave you," as she is right while the male percent of the audience is asking for Sword Hunter to kiss them instead. "Oh well. Let's get back to business."

"I'm going to beat you ugly clone freaks," Odd said as she shot off his arrows but the clones sank into the ground and rose up.

"We would like to see you try," they both replied.

"Luckily I know the weakness to you clones, one hit and you guys are gone," Odd said with a smirk on his face.

"Well so far, we are still here, so you shouldn't be bragging," they both laughed.

"You won't be laughing long," he aimed his arms at the two and fired but they were able to move to the side and dodge the attack.

"Pathetic," they both said as they have the cat surrounded then charge and slash him and he collapses to the ground.

_I got to be more careful, without Jeremy I have no idea how many life points or arrows I have left. Well if I'm going out, I'm going out with a bang._

He then flipped back up and kept firing at the clones as they were barely able to dodge the barrage of arrows.

Then a stray arrow was able to hit one of the clones, causing it to disappear as Odd stood next to the last clone, his arm out and him mimicking Clint Eastwood. "I know what you're thinking, did I fire them all or do I still have a few left. Well go ahead punk," clicked his arm. "Make my day."

The clone then charged at the cat as Odd fired the arrow and the Shadow disappeared. "I always wanted an excuse to say that line," then he saw Ulrich fighting Sword Hunter and asked. "Need any help?"

"I'm fine, go help Aelita and Yumi!" he replied as he nearly dodges another swipe from Sword Hunter but it was able to scar him.

"What ever you say," the strange teammate replied as he ran off on all fours.

"I'm not going to let you Devitalize Aelita," Yumi shouted.

"We weren't thinking that. Well, not just yet," Bloodlust replied. "But right now, I just want to fight."

He bit his finger, taking thirty life points and creating a large black whip. "This is going to be fun."

Yumi then throws one of her fans right at Bloodlust, but with one movement of the whip he was able to grab it and fling it right back at the dark hair girl.

She dodged at the last second. "What was that?"

"One of my powers is called Blood Weapons, by deducting my own life points I can determine what weapon and how strong it will be."

"So it makes you weak in the process," Yumi declared as Bloodlust just smirked.

"You are right, but I can replace those life points as easily as I take them away. Now Virus, I could use my vehicle."

She grinned. "You know, you could say please," she then entered the code and hit the enter key.

Then two large black bat wings appeared on Bloodlust's back and flew into the air. "I just love a one sided battle.

"I won't let you terrify me anymore Shadow!" Aelita yelled at Shadow.

"Don't kid yourself Aelita, we all know all a Deactivator can do is manipulate the area around them, they can't use power to attack. So just stand there and suffer," he replied.

"Your right," she replied as she kneeled down and formed an ice dome around her.

"Cleaver girl," he said as he looked at her through the cracks. "This will buy you some time, but it can't last forever, just like your relationship with Jeremy."

"What, what do you mean?"

"I told you I would help you anyway I could, so what better than telling you what he was doing," he laughed sinisterly.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled.

"You know, you look really cute when you're angry, if you still aren't with that guy I will take you out."

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" she screamed back. "I bet you are the reason why Jeremy isn't here."

"Two things," he replied as he is trying to break the dome. "That would be against the Ceasefire, and I was as shocked as you are when he didn't show, he really had it out for me, wonder why?"

Just then, he was able to break the dome and Aelita made a run for it. "Yes run, I love the chase."

"Not so fast ugly," Odd said as he had his arm aimed at Shadow's back. "You will have to get by me if you want to go after her."

"No problem, this will be quick."

Now back with Sword Hunter and Ulrich as they are both pretty exhausted.

_I'm probably on my last life points, and probably her as well. Well time to rely on a gambit._

He charged at her once again. "Well, time to end this Samurai."

She was just about to deliver the final blow as he threw his sword at her. She dodged it and asked. "Why did you do that? Now this will be too easy."

"Will it?" Ulrich asked with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Then all of a sudden, his sword goes right through Sword Hunter and returns to his hand. "You have to love the upgrades."

She devirtualizes as Ulrich was about to catch up with the rest of his team when all of a sudden, he is shot in the back by a hornet and is devirtualized as well (aren't I a pain).

He then appeared in the real world.

_I can't believe that happen, well maybe I can somewhat help my team from the Computer._

He then got the computer and looked at the many different and confusing buttons.

_Good thing Jeremy showed me some ways to use this thing, or I would be lost._

"Hey Odd, I am now at the computer."

"Sorry to hear that, so when should we expect to see Sword Hunter?"

"No, I beat her. But then a stupid hornet got me, I just wanted to tell you you only have ten arrows left and very low on life points, so make them count."

"No problem, and if you can I could use some more."

"I will try, but Jeremy didn't really tell me how."

"Just don't devirtualize me," Odd joked.

"Now that you have someone at the controls, it doesn't change anything," Shadow commented.

"Don't be so sure."

Now back with Bloodlust and Yumi as Yumi doesn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. "Pathetic, I barely have to move?"

"Then why haven't you been able to hit me yet?"

"Because, I have something else up my sleeve," he answered.

"Then try this," she said as she showed two fans and threw them both.

But all Bloodlust does is move one of his wings to block the attack, but then moves it to send it straight back at her.

Quickly, she put her hands to her head and used her physic powers to have the fans dodge her and go right at Shadow.

"What the...?" Shadow said as he was hit by the two fans. "You little..."

"Ah Shadow? Forget about me?" Odd asked as Shadow looked at the kid as he unloaded his arrows into him and he devirtualized. "Thanks Yumi."

Then all of a sudden, Yumi opened her eyes to see Bloodlust right in front of her with glowing red eyes. "That, I didn't like, and as you can tell I am a bit angry."

"What is wrong, I can't move," she asked.

"It is called Blood Sight, paralyzes my victims, sadly can only be used once," he replied as his fangs grow out.

"No way, is it what I think it is? Yes it is, it's the Bloodlust Bite," the Announcer said to the audience. "Audience you are in for a treat, he rarely uses this move."

Just then, Bloodlust sank his fangs into Yumi's neck. She instantly turned white as her data disappeared from the feet up until her entire body was devirtualized. "Ah, now that filled me up."

"What did you do to her?" Odd cried out.

"I devirtualized her, and took all of her life points as well. Now that she is gone, I just want to get rid of the last nuisance on your team."

"Who is that?" Odd asked as Bloodlust slapped his forehead.

"You, moron," he replied as he flew back into the air and bit his finger.

Out in the real world, you can see Bloodlust's life points go from one hundred, to five.

"No way, he is doing that as well. Audience, this is a great today, no only do we get to see Bloodlust's Bite, but now he is pulling out his most powerful weapon, the Blood Sword!"

Everyone is shocked and stunned as Yumi walked up to Ulrich. "Are you ok Yumi?"

"Yeah, that attack made me fill a bit drained though," she joked.

"Not you too, Odd is already annoying with that."

"Yeah, your right there, but what is this Blood Sword?"

"I don't know, but by the look of the reactions of the audience, it's not going to be pretty for Odd."

Back with the two as a sword with a large black blade formed in his hand. "Now, time to be defeated!"

He then swings his massive blade, but strangely he did that a good twenty feet from where Odd is standing. "Um, I think you need glasses, I'm not even clos..."

Then all of a sudden, he felt a strange wind and put up his shield and flew back extremely fast until his back hit in ice pillar. "I need what now?" Bloodlust gloated as Odd struggled to get back up.

"Strange, he usually uses that when facing many Creatures or entire other teams, this team must have hit a nerve of his," the Announcer explained to the audience.

"Odd, you have only one life point and arrow left, get out of there!" Ulrich yelled into the headset.

"That attack wasn't so tough; I have faced Hornets with more of a punch," Odd replied.

"I can't believe you were even able to survive that, no matter, all I have to do is swing this one more time," Bloodlust said as he gets ready for another swing."

"ODD, RUN AND HELP AELITA!" Ulrich commanded.

"Nah I can take him," he replied weakly.

"Then show me!" Bloodlust called out as he swung the blade, but just then, Odd fired his last arrow.

Then both attacks made contact and they devirtualized at the same time.

Then Bloodlust comes out of the Pod and said to his teammates. "I can't believe it, how could a mindless twit see the flaw in my Blood Sword."

"Well now all we have is TNT and they only have Aelita, this battle is now all down to who can run the fastest," Virus replied.

Back in Lyoko as Aelita can see the Tower. "I'm almost there."

"To bad you will be devirtualized before you reach it," TNT replied.

"I don't get it, you were ahead of me, why didn't you just deactivate it?" she asked.

"Because, turning off a tower isn't any fun. But getting rid of the competition is a different story."

"But how are you going to do anything, all Deactivators can do is manipulate the field."

He chuckled. "True, but like my name goes, unlike you making the environment, I destroy it!" then he placed his robotic left hand on the ground causing the floor to break apart and Aelita being left on a small floating island. "This is way too easy."

"Ulrich, there has to be something you can do to help her," Yumi said.

"I'm trying, remind me not to say he doesn't work as hard as we do," Ulrich replied as he is working on a program.

"Well, just one more little use of my power and you will fall and devirtualize. It's been fun," TNT said as he placed his hand to the ground and the only piece of ground holding her up disappeared and she fell.

"Done!" Ulrich said as he hit the enter key as right before she hit the void, the Overboard grabbed her and traveled to the Tower.

"Run!" Virus commanded to TNT.

But it was too late, Aelita reached the Tower and deactivated it.

"WHAT A SHOCK, TEAM KIWI IS THE WINNER! The Announcer said as the audience is going wild. "EVEN WITHOUT A CONTROLLER FOR THIS MATCH THEY HAVE COME UP THROUGH THE RANKS AND TOMORROW WILL FACE TEAM PROJECT, AND ALSO BECAUSE OF THE DAY DELAY, TOMORROW WILL BE A SUDDEN DEATH MATCH IN A LEVEL NEVER BEFORE SEEN, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR A MATCH OF THE CENTURY!"

The audience is eating it up and going wild as Team Kiwi bows and curtsies to them, not realizing Anax watching from the sidelines.

_Sudden death match, they don't know how right they are._

To be Continue

Well, Team Kiwi VS Team Project, now that is going to be a good match. Read and review.


	16. What exactly is going on?

Chapter 16: What exactly is going on?

Jeremy was able to get the phone out of his pocket and has it in front of him.

_Good, I'm getting service in here, now I just hope that my friends have there phones on._

The team is walking down the halls of the Stadium. "That was one close match, who knew that you knew how to use that thing," Odd said.

"Good thing too, or we would of lost that match," he replied.

"I just wish Jeremy could have been here, oh I wonder where he is," Aelita said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I thought we would of heard from him by now," Yumi added as they can hear Aelita's phone ringing.

She looked at the Caller ID and instantly hit the send key. "Jeremy, where are you? Are you alright?"

But all she could hear for a reply was muffled. "Jeremy, I can't understand you, can you speak up?"

As the group was trying to listen to the call, Odd leaned his back to the door of the janitor's closet. He could hear faint mumbling from inside then opened the door to see Jeremy all tied up with the phone by his head. "Jeremy!"

The rest of the group hears that and rush over to help untie him. "Jeremy! Who did this to you?" Aelita asked as they removed the tape that was over his mouth.

"I will tell you, but first we need to get to my room. I will be able to explain it better there."

Now in Jeremy's room, his team and even Team Project is there. "Now, what is so important that we had to be dragged in here?" Fredi asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Because, there is something rotten in Lyoko," Jeremy replied as he connected the wires from his computer to the television.

"Remember the Virus that infected the scanners a while ago, well I have been doing some research into it and found out something, it is activated when a Tower is activated."

The two groups are shocked except for Fredi who doesn't seem to even be awake. "But how is that even possible, the firewall on Lyoko is invincible," Michael asked.

"Because, one of the creators of Lyoko is the one who made the Virus," Jeremy replied.

"How can you be so sure, because you know which Scientist did it, don't you?" Fredi asked.

"Yes, but right now that isn't important. There isn't nearly enough evidence to get him and it would be our word against the word of someone highly respected. But we need to focus on the virus."

He then turned on the TV to show many scenes of different disasters. "Now, these might all seem to have no connection whatsoever, but two things are in common, all of them were caused by a computer malfunction and they all started and stopped by the same time as the Tournament times of each day."

"So the virus is able to infect computers and causes mass destruction until a Tower is deactivated, is that what you are trying to say?" Fredi asked again.

"Correct, and because tomorrow's match will be the last one, I am guessing something big is going to happen as soon as the Towers are activated because as you see from the disasters, they have gotten stronger and more destructive every time."

"So I'm guessing you want us to work together?" Jack asked.

"Yes, even though the Championship Trophy is on the line. We should try to help each other as much as possible to end this as quickly as possible. I am suggesting a Ceasefire within the game."

"Just to be sure, how are we sure this isn't just a trick so you can win the Tournament?" Fredi asked coldly.

Everyone on Team Project awaited for an answer as Jeremy brought up the Virus program. "This is the proof; this is the program of the Virus."

"Holy shoot this kid ain't kidding," Michael replied. "That is one nasty bug, this is proof enough,"

"Good thing one of us understands that mess," Mary replied as she is resting her head on Jaime's shoulder and her arms wrapped around his. "So what is my Jamie and the rest of you going to do to stop it?"

"Like I said before, the virus is deactivated when the tower is. So I bet that virus will send an army after us to prevent the towers from being deactivated. So we need to work together to make sure that the Tower is deactivated."

"Wait a second, if the virus destroys one of our Deactivators the Tower is automatically deactivated," Ulrich commented.

"Knowing this virus, it has already thought of that as well. So we should expect anything from it."

"Also, we are going to a level never before seen. How are we going to strategies without knowing what we are getting into?" Aelita asked.

"Well I'm not sure of that either, but if we work together we should be able to get through it."

"Why don't you just say what you really mean," Fredi said coldly as they all looked at him. "You have no plan, no way around it, and maybe if we all help each other we can defeat this thing."

"Well in lemans terms yes, but..." Jeremy replied, but just then Fredi headed to the door.

"Then I'm going to train, till tomorrow, just leave me alone," he then left the room as Yumi followed him out.

"What is your problem?" she yelled at him in the hall, causing him to stop.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves and making me regret being nice," he replied.

"Well what you said really helped me through what happened to me, but it seems like you should take your own advice."

"Michael just had to tell you, going to have to talk to him about that."

"Wait, I never said it was him," she replied in shock.

"I know everything that goes on around me. Also tell Mary I know about that talk with her and Sissy."

"Anyway, you should still take your own advice. Move forward and forget the past."

"That only works on certain things Yumi, unless you know exactly what I have been through. Then you can start preaching that to me if you still can."

"You can't know everything that is going on around you, so just take your own advice."

"Ask Jeremy if Anax made the virus," Fredi said as Yumi is in a state of shock while he walked off. "And Kristen, stop listing on my conversations."

Then Yumi noticed the door to Jeremy's slowly open to show Kristen. "Darn, he is really getting better at that."

She then walked up to the girl in black. "But Michael is right, you do look a lot like Jasmine."

"So that's her name, Michael kept referring to her as."

"Cutie, yeah he calls all the girls he meets that. Just ignore him, can't believe he has a girlfriend."

"You've got to be kidding, I would have never guessed."

"Yeah, it was a shock to us as well. It was a girl from Team Mew of Japan from last year's tournament, she has short blue hair and was a bit stuck up but he seemed to bypass that wall of hers. But anyway my name is Kristen Judo. Do you want to get a drink with me at the food court?"

"Sure, I could use a soda."

Back in the room. "Well, that is all I have to show, so remember the plan for tomorrow," Jeremy said.

"Sure, no problem there, but now time to check out the cuties at the arcade," Michael replied as he got up.

"Hey count me in," Odd added as they both left.

The two left as the rest of the members left as well, except for Aelita and Jeremy.

"Um, Jeremy?" she said quietly.

"Aelita, I'm sorry for what I did, I was only..."

She cut him off by pressing her index finger to his lips. "I know you would never do anything to hurt me Jeremy, but still, you should have known that was wrong from the beginning."

"I admit I did Aelita, I was just going to use it to surprise you for a few things, but I still know that was wrong. I'm sorry."

She looked away from him. I'm sorry as well."

He looked befuddled. "What do you mean Aelita?"

She turned her back to him. "I kind of knew that Anax made that virus."

He's stunned. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"As soon as you told me the name of it, I knew it was his, but I was just hoping it wasn't so I didn't tell you."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "How about from now on. No more secrets between us."

She looked back at her boyfriend with a smile on her face and small streams of tears as well. "Deal."

With Yumi and Kristen as they are at the food court, they are laughing as Kristen said. "Yeah, and it took a few weeks for his jaw to heal; now Michael knows not to call me cutie."

"Good to know, I will mention that to him if he calls me that again," Yumi replied, taking a sip of her soda, and then setting it back down. "If you don't mind me asking, what was Fredi like before... what happened to his sister?"

Kristen looked away. "You won't believe it, he was a very kind and happy, but after seeing his sister die right in front of him he has never been the same."

A flashback happens at Ad Tech High as we see Fredi walking outside and we can see Kristen trying to sneak up behind him. "Nice try Kristen, you will have to do better?"

He turned around to see her slump. "You're no fun, and why is it you're the only one I can't sneak up on?"

"I have my ways, now why did you want to talk to me?"

She griped. "Well since you spoiled my fun, I don't feel like talking."

"Suit yourself, I need to get to 5th period," he grinned as he turn away.

"Oh all right, I just wanted to say it was nice of you to suggest for Jamie to be our standby in our Lyoko team."

"The principle said he needed to join something and I just offered it. Could tell he didn't like the idea, he has never liked the idea of our Team. Strange how his daughter was so helpful on the idea," he replied with a grin appearing on his face.

"You always know what is going on around you, are you ever going to teach me how you do that?"

"Nah, that is my own way. Well I got to go, see you at the Lyoko Training Room after school."

He was about to walk off. "Well, there is something else I wanted to ask you," she said coyly, looking down at her feet then looking back up. If you're not doing anything this Saturday, do you w..."

But before she could finish, Fredi had a horrible look on his face and turned around just as he saw his sister hit the ground. "JASMINE! Someone call for an ambulance!"

The people around him are shocked as a few run off to the nurse's station. "Oh my gosh, what happen Jasmine?" Kristen called out as Jasmine still had some consciousness.

She coughed up some blood. "Frediano, please... water... my plants for..."

Her body went limp. "Jasmine! Wake up Jasmine!" Fredi called out as he shook her and tried to give her CPR but it was no use.

"Fredi, I'm so sorry," Kristen said as she saw a look in his eyes that startled her and he dashed into the building.

After a few seconds, Kristen followed Fredi to see him on the staircase holding up William Dunbar to the wall. "I know it was you, you are going to pay for killing my sister!"

But William just chuckled. "Prove it!"

Fredi was about to punch him in the face but Kristen grabbed is arm to stop it. "Don't Fredi, he isn't worth it!"

The flashback ended as Kristen was wiping her eyes and Yumi was shocked. "Why wasn't he put in jail?"

"His lawyer was able to get him acquitted, saying there wasn't any real proof to connect him to the crime. But the Principle still had him expelled."

"So I went to a school out of the states so that my past wouldn't follow me," a dark voice said behind Yumi which made her entire body shiver.

To Be Continue

I bet you can't guess who I brought back, read and review.


	17. He’s back

Sorry, I can't seem to fit the jellyfish thing, I will try but no promises. Please enjoy.

Chapter 17: He's back

She shot to see William looking down on her. "Hey there, it's been awhile."

She gets out of her chair and moves away from him. "How are you here?"

"Posted bail, and thanks to this countries legal system I have the rights to speedy trial for the "alleged" attack on you."

"You jerk, you won't slip so easy through the cracks this time," Kristen yelled as he grinned.

"Well, my lawyer might be able to convince a jury that I was having a talk with Yumi and her boyfriend beat me up out of jealousy then made her lie about it. And since the trial will be by the time you head back there won't be anyone to go against it. And it's good to see you again Kristen, and if I can remember, that means Fredi should be nearby."

"And I thought I knew everything that happened around me," Fredi said as he approached the teen. "And by the usual orders of our law you are not supposed to approach the victim. Jail time without bail is the punishment for that."

"What can I say, love makes me do crazy things," he replied smugly. "I can't help it."

"Just go away William; I never want to see you again!" Yumi cried out.

"Come on Yumi, you know that you felt the same way about me, just dump Ulrich and let's get pass this little mess."

"She said to beat it, before I intervene," Fredi replied coldly as the glare in his eyes could scare the hair off a cat.

"Or what; are you going to kill me?" William asked.

"If it wasn't for my sister's last words, I already would have. Now beat it!"

"See you later Yumi," William added before he left, causing Yumi to shake a bit.

"His personality drives from your fear as well, stand up to him next time," Fredi replied as he walked off.

"I think, Fredi won't ever be the same as he was before till he sees that jerk get the justice he deserves."

"I don't get it, what did he mean by his sister's last words?" Yumi asked.

"His sister loved growing plants because she loved life, what she meant by her final words was to make sure that Fredi didn't kill the one who did that to her, because she would never wish for a life to be extinguished, no matter how dark it was," Kristen replied.

Just then, Ulrich walked into the Lobby looking for Yumi, but before he could Sissy came up to him. "Hey Ulrich."

"Hey Sissy, have you seen Yumi?"

"Sorry, I haven't, but I wanted to ask you something. Since the next match is the final one, I was wondering if you would like a massage. It has been awhile since your last one, you must be stressed."

He felt his shoulders. "You might be right; I probably could use a shoulder massage."

She smiled. "No problem, just come wit..."

"Hi Samurai!" Sword Hunter called out from a distance. "That was a nice move you pulled in Lyoko, never saw it coming."

"Thanks, but it was close," Ulrich replied as he then sees Yumi walk up with Kristen.

"Well, you do remember what I said what I would do if you beat me right? I always keep my word."

Right then and there, Sword Hunter pulled Ulrich to her and kissed him right on the lips, causing Sissy and Yumi to be in a complete state of shock.

The kiss was one a minute long but to the girls it seemed like an eternity. Sword Hunter then broke the kiss as Ulrich collapsed on the ground and started to breathe heavily. "Oh, I might have been a little too strong."

She giggled. "What gave you the idea you could do that to him?" Sissy yelled at her.

"Jealous I see, I thought people who came from France could handle a French kiss, guess I was wrong."

"You did what?" Yumi cried out as Ulrich started to get up.

"If you're ever in Transylvania and near Vlad High Samurai, look me up," she then winked at him and walked off to her team.

"What do you think your doing Sword Hunter?" Bloodlust asked.

"Just watch," she replied with a smirk on her face as she held up her hand. "Five, four, three, two, one."

"I can't believe you let her do that!" Sissy yelled.

"So, are you seeing her?" Yumi asked.

"Hey it's not my fault, and no I'm not Yumi I promise."

"You are on thin ice Sword Hunter," Bloodlust replied as the group walked off as well as the girls that were around Ulrich.

Yumi and Kristen are practicing their martial arts in the Gym to help Yumi get some frustration out as Kristen blocked one of Yumi punches and flips her onto the mat. "My nickname at school is Blackbelt for a reason. I think I should have mention that earlier."

"Yeah, I wish you did," Yumi replied as Kristen put out her hand and helped her up.

"So are you angry at Ulrich?" Kristen asked as she made a fighting stance.

"Well I'm not really mad at him, after what happen then seeing Sword Hunter, kiss him. I'm just frustrated that's all," Yumi replied as she too made a fighting stance.

"Well, I hope you get over it soon," Kristen suggested as she blocked a kick from Yumi and flipped her on her back.

"You are good," the girl black said with a smile on her face as she is helped up once again.

"I know, started when I was five to impress my next door neighbor who was also taking it, I kind of had a crush on him," Blackbelt said as she started to blush.

"Did it work out?"

A sad look consumed the girl's face. "I have a horrible time trying to confess stuff like that, and when I finally got the courage to tell him, something tragic happened."

Then a shocked look came over her face. "No way, you have a crush on Fre..."

But before Yumi could finish, Kristen covered Yumi's mouth and looked around. "Don't say that aloud, you know how he always seems to know what is going on around him."

She released her hand as Yumi took a breath. "Well if he knows everything around him, he probably knows that as well."

"I could never tell with him, it doesn't look like he does but I wouldn't be shocked if he did," she then looked at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it's gotten late, I got to meet with my team for dinner. Hope for a good match tomorrow."

"You too, night."

"Night."

Kristen walked out of the Gym as Yumi walked over to get her shoes and socks. She sat down on the bench and slipped them on.

_I'm going to have to go to bed early tonight; tomorrow's match is going to be a tough one._

As soon as she finished, she turned around and was shocked to see William leaning his back to the wall on the other side of the room. "Leave me alone!"

"Come on Yumi, can't we just have a little chat, to clean up this misunderstanding of what you "think" happened," he replied as he started to move away from the wall.

She backed away. "I know what you did, so leave me alone before I have to show you why."

But he didn't stop. "Come on Yumi, I have done so much for you, why do you have to be like this?"

She threw a punch at him, but he was able to grab her wrist and has her pinned to the wall. "Let me go!"

"Why did you have to still be devoted to Ulrich when I was with you, I was always there for you!"

"Just let go of me!" she kept screaming, but no one could hear it outside of the deserted gym.

"Funny, that's what Jasmine said, before she took a trip, maybe you should as well to teach you a lesson."

"I don't think she will be doing that anytime soon," a voice from behind said as they both saw Ulrich at the entrance as he holding a tape recorder. "And thanks, that confession of yours will be very helpful."

William then threw Yumi to the side, making her body hit the wall. "Yumi!" Ulrich said as he raced to her but William was able to sucker punch Ulrich.

"Go ahead, turn that in. Thanks to Double Jeopardy I can't be convicted for Jasmine's death again after being acquitted."

Ulrich got up. "I didn't mean that, I meant for threatening Yumi."

William got a shocked look on his face. "I bet a jury would love to hear what is on it."

William then picked up a weight pole. "Too bad they will never hear it."

Then right before William swung the weapon, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see Yumi glaring at him.

"Here is my thanks for the time we spent together," she said, then swung her fist right at his face and he fell to the ground (can I hear a "GO YUMI?).

She then ran to Ulrich and wrapped her arms around him. "Ulrich."

"So, I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore," he joked in a weak tone of voice.

"Come on, let's go call the police to get him out of here," the girl said as they walked out of the gym.

After once again William being taking into custody, it is the next day at the Lyoko Stadium; the seats are packed as the Announcer got his hand on the microphone. "What a great season it has been for the Lyoko World Championship, am I right?"

The crowd cheered. "That's what I like to here, now to announce the two final teams for this unforgettable season. If this wasn't a shock, to my right, last year's championship winners, Team Project!"

From the hallway, the team emerges as the crowd cheers once again. "And, the team that was the Underdog's for this season, they lost their first match but rose through the ranks and now is here today to face off for the Lyoko Trophy. Let me hear it, for on my left, Team Kiwi!"

The team walked out of the hallway, they could hear all of the praises they were getting as they walked up to their positions.

"Now, let's make this a match for the record books! Am I right?"

The cheers get even louder as the controllers sit at their computers and the others head to the pods. "Now ready!"

"Scanning."

"Get set."

"Transfer."

"GO!"

"VIRTUALZATION!"

To Be Continue

The match is about to start, hoping you like. Also it might take me a while to make the last chapters.


	18. Carthage

Chapter 18: Carthage

The two teams appeared on a cold metal platform while the walls kept rotating around them. "Welcome to the new level Carthage, only for this tournament's finalist," the Announcer said.

"This labyrinth is constructed into three different segments, so not to make it too easy. As soon as the walls open up, a three minute countdown will start as they are to find the Lyoko Key," he said as the image of the switch on the screen. "They must hit the switch before the timer is up or the area will change around them and it will start over once again. Then after they hit the switch, they will have to head outside of the dome and ride the elevator till they find the computer, but watch out; it doesn't stop when they want it too. Then finally, with the help of the computer they will be able to find the location of the tower that has been deeply hidden within this level. Many traps and monsters will show up, but enough talking about it, let's get this match started!"

Now within the level, Odd held his stomach. "For some reason, I feel a bit woozy after being transferred here."

"Get over it soon Odd, the walls are about to open up," Jeremy replied.

"Let's make this quick, you know what is at stake," Ulrich informed as his team nodded their heads.

Then the walls slowed down and two different paths opened up on opposite ends and the two teams ran into them.

"Whoa!" they all said as they looked at the large domed level.

"Guys, we don't have enough time for sightseeing," Jeremy said. "You only have two minutes and fifty seconds left to find the key, and according to my search it should be in the room on your right."

"Thanks Jeremy," Aelita replied as they were about to run off, but then they start seeing Creepers along the walls.

"I was wondering when these guys were going to show up," Odd said as one of the Creepers fired their laser.

"Shield, I can handle them, you go find the key."

"Right," the rest said as they ran off.

In the real world, besides Jeremy watching over his teammates, he is also watching a news report on his monitor. "All of a sudden a strange black cloud has started to appear all over the world, nothing can explain this unusual event but where it has appeared we have been getting reports of a series of Lightning attacks, some have even seen tornados and others have been hit with a large amount of rain and to expect flooding in about a half an hour, is today Armageddon?"

_XANA!_

Jeremy thought as he looked back at his teammates. "Ok, the key should be on the other side of that platform, you only have two minutes left."

His teammates look at the narrow bridge to see the small switch on the wall. "No sweat, this match will be over before we know it," Ulrich replied, but as soon as they stepped closer to the bridge, every other segment fell off as the ones that were left started to move up and down.

"You just had to say something," Yumi replied.

Now back with Odd as he hit one of the Creepers and it blew up. "And they are supposed to be powerful."

Then one Creeper came up to Odd as Odd aimed his arm and fired, but nothing came out. "Jeremy, I could use some more arrows!"

Jeremy looked back at his screen. "Right away Odd, but it will take about thirty seconds, so keep it busy."

"Grrrrrooooooowwwwwl," the creature said to the strange teammate.

"Grrrrrooooooowwwwwl," mocked Odd as he looked at his hands, turned them into fist, and started jumping around like a boxer." Come on, I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee."

He starts to box the creature as the Announcer said. "I don't believe it; Odd from Team Kiwi is literally beating up the Lyoko creature, now this is defiantly a match to remember!"

Then Jeremy finished replacing the arrows. "Your arrows have been refilled."

"Thanks Einstein," Odd replied as he aimed his arm at the woozy Creeper. "I did say I stung like a bee, Laser Arrow."

He fired and it blew up. "Now Odd, go help the others."

"No problem."

Back with the others on the team, they are about halfway through the path. "Watch out, Creepers on the ledge!"

They looked up as one of them fired but Yumi used her fans to block the attack, then more of them started to fire as Ulrich used his sword to block as well.

"Hurry up Aelita, we need to hit that switch, there is less than a minute left!" Jeremy cried out, Aelita nodded as she went ahead for the switch

Yumi threw one of her fans to hit the one on the right as Ulrich threw his sword to hit the one on the left.

The sword returned to his hand as they spotted another one charging up, but right before it fired. "Laser Arrow," Odd said as his weapon hit the creature and was destroyed. "Don't leave me out of all the fun."

The timer was getting down to five seconds as Aelita made it across the platforms. She hit the button with only one second to spare.

Jeremy took a deep breath of relief as the room they were in charge with a floor and a pathway out of there.

"It looks like Team Kiwi barely made it out of there, too bad they are behind as Team Project has already got off the Elevator and is heading to their computer station."

They make it to the outside of the dome and are shocked once again by how large the dome is around them. "So where is this elevator we need to take?" Ulrich asked as the large moving metal platform whizzed right by them.

"That would be it Ulrich," Jeremy replied as his team is stunned.

"You've got to be kidding; if we miss we will automatically lose," Odd pointed out.

"Then we better not miss," Aelita replied with a smile on her face.

"Ok team, its coming around again. In three, two, jump!"

His team jumped as the elevator came from below and traveled at high speeds around the inside of the dome. "That was a close one," Jeremy said as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

The Elevator slowed to a stop. "Ok, now go down the corridor and the Computer should be right in front of you."

Now back at the hotel, Mary is sitting in the main room watching the Championship as she hugged a small stuff Teddy Bear and said. "Come on Jamie, I know you can do it."

"What did you say to me about talking to yourself?" Sissy asked as she sat next to the white hair girl.

"Hey Sissy, where have you been? The Tournament has already started."

"Overslept," was the girl's reply as she took a sip of her soda. "So what did I miss?"

"They are in a new level called Carthage and your team is heading to the second part of it while mine is already there."

"Well my team still can catch up, so don't think their out," Sissy replied as she noticed the object she was hugging. "What's with the bear?"

Mary looked down at it. "Jamie and I went to the carnival last night and he won this for me, then I promised him something after today's game."

"What would that be?"

"That is my secret," Mary replied with a smile on her face as a flashback happens to when they were at the carnival and Jamie threw the ball and knocked down the three bottles."

"You did it Jamie," Mary said with excitement as the owner of the booth gave him a teddy bear.

"I-I, hope you l-like it," Jamie said as he offered the small bear to her and her face is filled with joy.

"Thank you, I love it," she took the bear and added in a sad tone. "Jamie, I know tomorrow you have to save the world and all from that virus, but win or lose, when you come back, I will give you a kiss."

His face turned red as her voice became a sadder tone. "Just please, come back in one piece."

Back at the Stadium, the two teams are tied as their Deactivators are looking through the endless streams of information from the computers outside of Carthage.

But we see Anax working in his office as all of a sudden, a highly armed Police force broke in. "Dr. Anax Hopper, you are under arrest for the endangering others, creating a virus, and sabotage. Put your hands up and come quietly."

He slowly got up from his computer station and looked at the Police. "Sorry, there is still too much to do."

When that is happening, in Lyoko the two teams are still at the computers as the Flying Mantis are about to break out of the wall. "Watch out team, the "incident" is getting worse and a few monsters are about to greet you," Jeremy said.

"I've almost got it Jeremy, the map is very well hidden," Aelita replied, scanning through the endless information.

"Well, it looks like their hatching out of the wall," Ulrich commented.

"Creepy, what do you think they will be, boys or girls?" Odd asked while chuckling and the rest of the team smacked their foreheads.

Then the Mantis's broke out of the code wall and flew right towards the team.

"I found it Jeremy!" she exclaimed. "Sending it to you now."

"Thanks, sending your vehicles as well to take out the Flying Mantis. Odd, you take Aelita to the Tower."

"Sure Romeo, I will keep Juliet safe. Come on," Odd replied as the two ran back into the sphere as the other two got on their vehicles.

Back with Anax as the Police are all unconscious, he sits back down at his computer and said as his eyes started pulsing. "There is still much to do, and everything is going as planned."

To Be Continued

One more chapter to go (I hope) but it may be a while before I update, read and review.

P.s. Yes I will add that creature, but does anyone have any ideas of anything else I can try to add before I start working on it?


	19. The End

Thank you all for reading this story, yes this is the final chapter that I have promised. Thank you for all of the reviews and ideas for this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 19: The End

The two are riding their vehicles trying to outrun the three Mantises behind them.

Just then they met two members of Team Project, Fredi is in an armor of his right being ice and the left being fire riding a motorcycle with the same colors and has two wings coming out of the side while Jack looked like a black hang glider. "Good to see you guys," Ulrich said.

"You can save it for later, first let's get rid of these monsters," Fredi replied.

"Yeah, now its time to have some fun," Jack added as he flew straight at one of the Mantises, but then changed into a buzz saw and went right through the creature like blade through a fish then changed back into a hang glider.

Then Fredi put out both his hands, ice spikes came out of his right as a flamethrower came out of the other, destroying the other two of their Monsters. "You better destroy your creatures soon if you want to catch up."

Then the two fly off as Ulrich and Yumi dodge the lasers from the other creatures.

Then we see Jamie, who looked like a human shape clear crystal, is running down the hallway until a Creeper blocked his path. The creature charged up but then for no reason, blew up.

A black blade can be seen coming out of the ground as Kristen, wearing a ninja uniform, came out holding the sword. "I love using that trick, come on Jamie, let's get this tower deactivated."

He nodded his head and followed his teammate down the hall.

Back in the stadium, the audience can hear the loud noises outside from the weather. Some people are getting a bit worried as a card is given to the Announcer. "Folks, I have just been given news that a large storm is appearing over New York, sorry to say but we don't know how long it will last and until it clears no one is to leave the stadium."

Everyone groans from the message. "I know and we are sorry if this inconveniences you, but we are looking after your safety. So just sit back, enjoy the match, and relax till this is all cleared up."

_We have to finish this match up soon, before anyone gets hurt from this Virus. I just hope that the police were able to get the information I sent them and stopped Anax._

Jeremy thought as he said. "Watch out, a Creeper is right in front of you."

"Don't worry so much Romeo, I told you I would protect Juliet," Odd replied as the Creeper appeared.

He aimed his arm at the Creature, and before it could fire he fired and hit the target. "Got it, now let's get going Aelita."

Back with Yumi and Ulrich, only two Mantises are following them. "We have to shake these things so we can help the others," Yumi declared.

"Yeah, Odd has probably lost almost all of his life points by now. Well, now time to try out the power of my vehicle."

Then Ulrich did a backwards loop to land right on the back of the Mantis, but before he hit it the spikes appeared out of the wheel and sliced right through the creature.

Then Yumi turned her vehicle around and then pushed a button as it was covered by a steel coat and slammed right through the creature.

After the metal retracted, Yumi asked. "Hey Ulrich, does this seem too easy?"

"Yeah, for what's on the line, this should be a lot harder. But we should just catch up with Odd and Aelita and help."

She nodded as they returned to the computer platform and headed down the hall.

Back with Kristen and Jamie as Fredi and Jack, whose Lyoko form is actually an ancient suit of black armor, caught up. "Is everyone alright here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, so far we haven't lost any life points," Kristen replied as they notice Fredi is looking around. "Is something bothering you Fredi?"

"Yeah, are you getting the feeling that this match is way too easy, that virus should have unleashed all of the big guns if what Jeremy said about it was right."

"Well instead of talking about it, let's get Jamie to the Tower."

"Jack is right," Michael replied. "It's not too far off, it should be at the other end of the corridor and the other team isn't too far behind."

"Then let's get going," Fredi replied as they headed off.

Back with Team Kiwi as Yumi and Ulrich was able to catch up. "Are you two ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah were fine, so far no life points gone," Aelita replied.

"Good, but Team Project is ahead of you, so hurry up," Jeremy replied as his team ran down the hall and see the Tower.

But sadly just in time to see Team Project get to it first and Jamie enter the Tower.

"It looks like this is the end. Jamie was able to enter the Tower before the stunning Aelita. Well Team Kiwi, you had a good match," The Announcer said as the crowd was cheering for Team Project.

Then as Jamie reached the platform, he placed his hand on the screen and it said Jamie... Code... Lyoko.

But instead of the game ending, the entire level started to shake. Jamie came out of the Tower and Jack asked. "What did you do?"

"I-I don't k-know, I j-just entered t-the code."

Then back in Anax's lab, the Police Force woke up to the screams from Anax as he disappeared.

"What the heck is going on, where is Anax?" the chief asked as one of the agents opened another door.

"Chief, you have to see this."

The squad walked in to see Anax asleep in a clear pod. "Ok, now I never saw this coming," the chief replied.

Back in Lyoko, another pathway opened up as a red light started to flash on the computer screen. "That's strange, another activated Tower just showed up. THE LAST ONE WAS A DECOY!" Jeremy declared.

"Did we plan a decoy Tower?" the Announcer whispered into his intercom.

Just then, the two teams looked up to see rows and rows of Creepers coming down the walls. "At least this isn't too easy anymore," Fredi commented.

"The storm is starting to get worse as the lightning is striking more frequently, the rain has turned into hail and is destroying many homes, and the worse is that it shows no sign of stopping," the news reporter said on Jeremy's side screen.

_So that was Xana's plan, there was another Tower that was already activated. So what did that last Tower do?_

Jeremy thought. "Team, you have to deactivate that Tower ASAP, there is no time to waste!"

"No problem, we can dodge these..." Odd replied as all of a sudden, the ground below the strange one raised as the square above crushed the teammate.

Odd came out of the pod and stumbled over to the Controller. "That hurt."

"I will try to transfer you again," Jeremy replied as an error appeared on his screen. "Danget, the pod won't reopen."

"Aelita, head down the path. We can handle it here," Ulrich assured.

She nodded and headed down as well.

"Jamie and Jack, you follow her," Fredi instructed. "We need that Tower deactivated, so help her as well."

"No problem," Jack replied as the two ran down the path.

Then the four left in that room looked at all of the Creepers, pulled out their weapons and charged in for the attack.

Now the other three are running down the path as Jack is beating away the Creepers blocking the path. "Don't worry Aelita, I'm the human wall. Nothing can get by me."

"That's good to know, I see why your team is one of the best."

"Ah shucks, don't make me blush and loose my focus," he joked.

Back with the other four, they are getting some pretty good shots in but they keep coming. "It's no use. By this rate we will be too exhausted if we survive this to help at all," Ulrich declared as his three forms slashed a few Creepers.

Fredi then looked at his left hand as Kristen said. "Don't Fredi, that attack drains your life points and by how many there are you will be devirtualized."

"Do you have any other suggestions? Get those two out of here and have them help out Jack."

A worried look consumed her face as she nodded. "Yumi, Ulrich. Follow me!"

"What about the Creepers?" Ulrich asked.

"I will take care of them, now go help the others!" Fredi commanded as the two ran off with Kristen.

But Yumi stopped next to Fredi and said. "Thank you Fredi, I know your sister would be very proud."

"Just get out of here," he replied as she smiled and ran off.

As the three were out of the room, he put his fire hand and ice hand together as he was getting surrounded by the creatures. "Little rusty with this technique, hope it is as good as it was before," then a strange orb formed between his hands and he yelled. "HYDRO!"

Then an enormous cylinder of water pulsed out between his hands, everything in its way was instantly destroyed. Everyone in the audience was stunned at this power, but also by how fast his life points were depleting.

Then as he hit the last on, his life points hit zero. "Just have to hope, that bought them some time."

He said as his body devirtualized and he came out of the pod.

"You're a good guy Fredi, no matter how much you don't want to admit it," Michael said as Fredi replied.

"Just do your job and monitor the team."

With Kristen, Ulrich and Yumi, running down the path to catch up, a few Creepers started to appear and started firing.

"These things are getting old," Ulrich declared as they pulled out their weapons once again.

"I can handle these guys, you two go on ahead and help the others," Kristen replied.

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked as Kristen smiled back and sunk into the ground.

"Where did she go?" Ulrich asked as they see from behind one of the Creepers, Kristen came out and stabbed it in the back with her black sword.

"Get going!" she called out as the other two ran off.

Back at the hotel, from the thunder outside it seemed as the entire building shook. "This storm better not knock out the cable," Sissy stated as she saw Mary hug the bear tighter.

"I just hope that Jamie and his team are alright."

Now the first three are within range of the activated Tower. "See, told you that I was the human wall."

"Thank you Jack," Aelita replied as Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, stop trying to get me to blush," he joked once again as they headed straight towards the tower but then were ambushed by a fleet of Creepers.

Jack turned his arms into a shield to block the numerous attacks, but then after the final shot his body started to devirtulize.

"What's going on Jack?" Aelita asked.

"I might be able to morph my body, but it is still my body that is getting hit, just the attacks aren't as strong but with enough, well good luck," he replied as he disappeared.

But instead of the Creepers turning their fire onto the two Deactivators, they just left. "Strange, I wonder why they are leaving." Aelita thought aloud as she noticed Jamie backing away from something behind her.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jeremy asked as everyone sees the strange Jellyfish-like creature that has approached the two Deactivators.

Then on the screen they see the strange Jellyfish-like creature wrap its tentacles around the two and place three of the tips at their heads.

On the Controller's screens they see the head of their Deactivator with a number quick quickly depleting.

"What-what is going on?" Jeremy asked as just then, an error message appeared on the two Controller's screens telling them to devirtulize their Deactivators at once.

But when the Controllers tried, it failed (what would you expect?).

"Cutie, help out the little one!" Michael called out.

She sliced another Creeper in half. "Alright, but what have I told you about calling me cutie!"

"Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita is in trouble!" Jeremy called out as they are rapidly approaching the area.

"We are almost there Jeremy," Ulrich replied.

But as they arrived, the countdown on the screens hit zero.

Everyone is shocked as they see the two Deactivators fell lifelessly to the ground.

"What is going on, what's wrong with Jamie?" Mary asked as the cable just cut out.

"Calm down Mary, maybe this is just one of the new things that was going to happen in Lyoko," Sissy tried to reassure the young girl in a tone where she wasn't to sure of it herself.

"Please Jamie, be alright," the white girl whispered in a sad tone while hugging the small bear in her arms.

Inside the world of Lyoko the level started to shake. "Jeremy, what's going on?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, but what ever it is it can't be good."

Then the Jellyfish-like creature disappeared and a large black creature stood before them. "It is almost complete," is said to them in a satanic tone just as Kristen came in.

"Let me guess, Xana I presume," Jeremy yelled as the creature just chuckled.

"You are right, and soon the world will be mine, after I destroy it."

"What did you do to Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't worry humans, they are still alive, not to say the same thing as you will be destroyed very soon."

"Not a chance Ugly," Michael replied. "We will delete you pathetic excuses for a virus."

"Oh, really?" Xana asked as he moved back one of his enormous arms.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Fredi commanded as the creature swiped its arm.

Ulrich was able to run out of the way just in time but was pushed away by the force where Yumi and Kristen didn't stand a chance.

_Think Jeremy think, there must be a way to destroy this thing; he is only a computer program._

Jeremy thought as it hit him.

_He is only a computer program, so time to fight fire with fire._

He started to type rapidly on his computer while Ulrich used his sword to get himself back on his feet.

"You humans are all pathetic, I will have great joy destroying you all!"

"Ulrich, I have a plan," Jeremy said over the link.

"It better be good," Ulrich replied.

"I just downloaded a virus that should destroy him inside your sword, all you have to do is make contact with it."

"Make contact with my sword, not a problem," Ulrich then position himself and sprinted strait at the Virus.

"Your race wants to rush to its destruction, be my guess," Xana said as he moved up his hand, causing the floor to come up.

"Jeremy, he is manipulating the field, I can't get close enough," Ulrich replied as Xana slapped his hands together, nearly causing two pillars to crush the last hope.

"Just keep it up Ulrich, it should mess up sooner or later so be prepared."

Ulrich continued to dodge and jump on the constantly changing field as just like Jeremy said, Xana was wide open. "Here goes nothing!" Ulrich shouted as he threw the sword right at the virus.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they watched the blade go right towards the Virus. But before it made contact, a hole formed where it was supposed to hit and went right through. "You humans are so predictable," Xana replied as the hole filled up.

"Too bad, so are you," Ulrich replied as he moved his hand towards him.

Then the sword moved and hit Xana right in the back. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the virus yelled as a yellow energy started to spread from the wound and completely engulf the Virus then destroyed it.

Everyone in the audience cheered but then became silent as Ulrich walked over to the two Deactivators.

Just then, a strange white light started to engulf the two as that number countdown rose faster than it depleted.

Once it returned to normal, the two woke up and the audience cheered once again.

"W-what happened?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad to be back," Aelita replied as Jeremy said in a more relaxed tone.

"Um, incase you are forgetting something Aelita, you still have something to do."

She saw the red Tower. "Oh, right."

She got up and ran to it as Jamie was about to. "They deserve it, this time," Fredi replied as Jamie nodded and watched Aelita enter the tower.

She floated up to the tower and placed her hand on the screen. "Aelita... Code... Lyoko."

To Be Continued

Gotch ya. I still have one last chapter still in mind for this story, everything that happens after the Tournament, kind of think of it as an OFF (Original Fan Fiction instead of OAV Original Animated Video). Read and review.


	20. Original Fan Fiction

Chapter 20: Original Fan Fiction

After the Tower was deactivated, the storm ceased. But because of the storm it took an additional week for the planes to get back up and running.

But if any good came out of that, William's request for a speedy trail, Team Kiwi and Project had the pleasure to see him founded guilty on assault and breaking his probation; being sentence to a few years in Juvenile Prison and to be treated at the Psyche Ward during that time.

It was only a slap on the wrist compared to what they wanted, but Fredi seemed to relax after hearing the word guilty.

They also found out that Anax created Xana original to be just a boss on Carthage that went horrible wrong.

At the end of the week, Team Kiwi is finally heading home. They are on the bus heading back to the school as they admired the trophies they are holding.

"I can't believe we were able to go from Underdogs to Champions on our first Tournament," Jeremy said.

"Well, don't forget what Fredi said after the Victory Party," Yumi added.

"If it wasn't for that Virus, this Tournament would have been ours. So if you want to keep that title, train hard for next years match.

"I'm going to miss being in the states," Sissy said. "It's going to be annoying getting back to the school life."

"But at least we can take a break before the in-school Tournaments start up next year," Ulrich replied as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"So now we can spend some time just relaxing," Yumi added as she leaned closer to Ulrich.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Aelita added as well as she rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder, which caused him to blush.

But then they all looked at their fifth teammate and Ulrich asked. "Hey Odd, you haven't said two words since we got off the plane, what's up?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I am forgetting something?"

"You remembered Kiwi, right?" Aelita asked as they hear barking in the duffle bag next to him.

"Nope, I would never forget Kiwi," Odd replied. "It's on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't remember."

"Well don't think about it, it usually comes back after that," Yumi suggested as the bus entered the school grounds and they can see the entire student body outside to congratulate them.

"Well, time to say hi to our adoring fans," Sissy stated as the bus stopped and one by one they got off the bus to hear the cheers from the crowd.

After hearing the applause and giving out autographs, they started to walk off until they hear a voice yell out from behind them. "ODD!"

They all turn around to see Sam glaring at Odd along with all of the other girls Odd went out with. "Oh, now I remember," then a complete look a fear appeared his face as he looked at his teammates. "Guys, you've got to help me."

But they all just grinned. "Sorry Odd, you got into this. You're going to have to get yourself out of this."

Then the girls grabbed Odd and took him off kicking and screaming. "Don't worry Odd, we will take care of Kiwi till you get back," Jeremy said as they can hear their teammate pleading to the girls while they dragged him off.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Aelita asked.

"Don't worry, I don't think they will do anything that serious to Odd," Ulrich replied. "And if they do, I call his CD collection."

They are all at the cafeteria, besides Yumi, eating dinner as Aelita said. "It has been awhile since those girls dragged off Odd, I hope he is alright."

"I'm telling you, he is fine," Ulrich reassured the pink haired girl.

"That Odd is an annoying one, but he can take care of himself," Sissy replied.

But just then, the girls walked into the Cafeteria and Sam announced. "We would like to introduce the new addition to the school, please welcome, Oddlina."

Then they forced Odd into the room in a dress with a complete make-up job.

As you would all expect, the entire room was filled with laughter as even his own teammates were laughing at him."

"Oh just take a picture, it will last longer," Odd cried out as everyone pulled out their flip-phones and took a picture of Odd's new look and then a bright flash went by as he saw Milly and Tamiya with their cameras.

"That picture is defiantly heading straight into the year-book."

Everyone continued to laugh as Odd had a "just shoot me" look on his face.

With Yumi sitting at the table with her family as she is glad to be back home with her family, but the peace didn't last long as her little brother said. "Oh Ulrich, I can't wait to see you."

He then laughed as she yelled. "Quiet Hiroki!"

"Oh yes, your mother and I have been wanting to talk to you about that," her father said as he placed his chopsticks on the table.

"Hiroki, I am going to..." Yumi whispered to her brother as her mother added.

"As you already know, we saw that match between you and Team Hyper," then Yumi's face started to turn a shade of pink. "We just want to know what your relationship is with him."

"We have been really good friends for a while and now have recently started dating, that's it," Yumi replied as she continued to eat her rice.

But then Hiroki turned his back to the table and hugged himself. "Oh Ulrich, I looovvveee you soooooo much."

"Hiroki I swear if you don't stop it I will..." Yumi said as her hand tightened but was interrupted by the mother.

"Hiroki, face the table. But what have you done with Ulrich when you were alone with him in New York?"

Her face turned bright red. "I didn't do anything like that mom; we just went out to see movies and ate at a few restaurants."

Then Hiroki puckered his lips and started making kissing sounds, as Yumi seems to be on her last nerve with her brother.

"We are just making sure, but is that all you two did?" Yumi's father asked.

"Yes dad, that is all we did," she then stood up. "I lost my appetite, I'm going to bed."

She then walked off as Hiroki continued with what he has been doing.

Yumi then headed to her room and fell onto her bed.

_I can't believe my parents would doubt me like that._

She thought as she felt her bed.

_But there is no place like home, I can't believe how much I missed my own bed._

Then she heard the phone start ringing, after two rings it stopped and her mom said. "Yumi, it's for you."

"Oh Ulrich, I want to hear voice," Hiroki joked.

"Shut it Hiroki!" Yumi screamed as she grabbed the upstairs phone and answered in a calm voice. "Hello, Yumi speaking."

"Hey Yumi, how was your flight home?" Kristen asked on the other line.

"Oh hey Kristen, well it was good but because of the time change it has gotten really late."

"Oh yeah, the time change. It's actually earlier then when we left, the sun is still out. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Nah it's ok, so why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok; you did seem startled during that trial."

Her hand tightened on the phone. "I'm fine, after he was found guilty."

"I thought that jerk would never get what he deserved, I never did tell you I liked what you did to his face."

Yumi giggled. "Yeah, that felt great."

"And now that he is in jail, Fredi is slowly returning back to his old self. I think I have even started to see him smile once again."

"That's good to hear. So are going to ask him out then?"

"Yumi!" Kristen cried out. "I told you, I'm not too good with that kind of thing."

"Well, you better say something soon. You remember last time when you waiting too long."

A pause came between the lines. "I know, I nearly lost the chance to ever tell him how I felt. Alright, I will ask him next weekend."

"Good to know, but you better not spend too much time on dates, because next year Team Kiwi will beat Team Project fair and square."

Another pause came between the lines. "Um, about that Yumi, remember what Mary did after we returned to the hotel."

"Oh yeah, she didn't let go of his arm until it looked like it was about to fall off, it was so adorable."

"Yeah, about that, let's just say when they were on the news on the After Victory Celebration, her father, the principle, happened to be watching and now is threatening to dispatch the Lyoko Team."

"That's horrible, so Team Project might not be in the Lyoko Tournament next year?"

"It's still undecided until the end of next week, hopefully we get to face off again."

"Yeah, well good luck with that and you and Fredi."

"And good luck with you and Ulrich, since tomorrow is a Sunday, I bet you are going out on a date with him. Am I right?"

Yumi twirled a strand of her hair with her index finger. "Yeah, we are going to do that."

"Well it's probably late were you are, I will let you get to sleep. Night."

"Night." Yumi replied as she hung up the phone.

In Ulrich's room, he is lying on his bed as Odd walked into the door. "Thanks a lot, you're a great pal for helping me," Odd said sarcastically.

"Like I said before Odd, you got yourself into it, you have to get yourself out of it."

Odd then put his hair back to its normal (or at least to him) form. "Well, Sam says we are even and if I promised never to do that again we can still go out."

"I just hoped you learned your lesson this time Odd, because if you do it again she will kill you."

"I know, from now on I will not date anyone else while I am dating one girl."

Then Odd saw his dog. "Come here Kiwi."

But his dog just growled at him. "I think the dress and perfume is confusing your dog," Ulrich replied as he continued to chuckle at his friend's look.

"Oh ha ha."

The next day has come as everyone, besides Yumi, is eating breakfast as Sissy walked up to them with her tray. "Is it ok if I sit with you?"

The group looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. "Sure, why can't you?" Ulrich asked.

"It's just, now that the tournament is over; I thought we would go back to the same ways as before."

"Well, remember what I said Sissy, as long as you don't make fun of us you can hang out with us," Ulrich replied as she smiled.

"Thanks," she said with a smile on her face and sat down next to Ulrich. "I also have another thing to ask you guys."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"If it isn't too much, I would like to try to be a standby on your team," the group became silent as she continued. "I know, I'm not too good at it. But I would like to give it a try, as an "I'm sorry" for all the things I did before."

"I don't see the problem in that, do you?" Aelita asked her team as they shook their heads.

"No problem Sissy, how would you feel being a dog in Lyoko?" Odd joked as she glared at him.

"A dog! I would never!"

Odd laughed. "I was just joking. You can chill now."

"Well how about later today we can head to the Lyoko room and find out what will best suits you," Jeremy said.

"Thanks, I would like that."

Then Ulrich looked at his watch. "Oh shoot, the movie I was going to met Yumi at is about to start. I got to go."

He then got up with his tray. "Wait!" Odd cried out. "Leave your desert; it's not good to waste food."

"Not much has changed after all," Ulrich said as he left his tray and walked off.

After the movie, Yumi and Ulrich are sitting on a bench in the park as Yumi had her head on his shoulder while they are drinking their sodas from the theater. "I can't believe that Team Project might not be at the Tournament next year just because Mary liked Jamie," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we don't have that problem," Yumi replied. "But you wouldn't believe what my parents thought we might have done when we were at the Tournament."

"Well, did you tell them about that time we slept in the same bed during the time of William's trial because you couldn't get to sleep?"

"No way!" she replied in shock. "If they knew about that, what else would my parents think?"

"I see what you mean, but I can't believe all that has happened because of that Tournament. Who knows what might happen in the next one?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, we will just have to wait till next year."

The End

This screams sequel doesn't it? New teams, new fights, and new heartbreaks, but if you do want me to make one it will be a while till I make it. I hoped you enjoyed reading this.


	21. The Sequel

Chapter 21: The sequel

It is up, but will be awhile before it updates, read and review.


End file.
